Tall blond and Dead and family meet the Stackhouse
by suzbc
Summary: AU G/S/E & J/P paring. J/S have much more powers and are about to learn about their destiny and heritage. Jason and Sookie are very close. Family tree available. Godric/Sookie/Eric & Pam/Jason COMPLETELY REWRITTEN Starts at the beginning.
1. Setting the scene

A/N: I have decided to rewrite this story from scratch while keeping the important aspects, which make up the slightly alt world created in my first iteration. I have changed the story's point of view to be third person omniscient this will hopefully help as the original switched pov's back and forth so much is caused much confusion.

* * *

This story is one of true love and destiny. We begin in the small backwater town of Bon Temps Louisiana, which is home to a rather unusual supernatural family. The denizens of Bon Temps know them as the Stackhouse's, although Mitchell Stackhouse died years ago. His wasn't the last tragic death for the Stackhouse family and consequently these days Adele and her grandchildren Jason and Sookie are all that's left.

Jason works for the Parish Road department, and Sookie took a job waitressing at Merlottes right out of high school. Jason moved out of the Stackhouse farmhouse into their parents place once he turned eighteen. He won't admit it but he has never felt at home there and spends as much time as he can with his Gran and sister. Sookie's boss Sam Merlotte bought the place while they were still in high school and has been slowly buying up rental properties in the area. No one knows too much about Sam, as he keeps to himself mostly.

Each generation of Stackhouse's have been equal parts beloved and ostracized by the general community. While no one could deny their physical beauty and charisma the frequency with which odd things occurred in their presence gave most pause. The Great Revelation was met with mixed reviews in this sleepy tight knit community. The smarter of the lot whispered to anyone who would listen that if the Stackhouse's were as different as they are then Vampires being real wasn't that big of a stretch. No one came right out and said it of course since that's a sure fire way of ending up in a straight jacket, but most had their suspicions.

Growing up Jason and Sookie were closer than most siblings born two years apart. Born with telepathy Sookie bonded with her older brother, who was born with empathy, by communicating with him mind to mind. As they grew older the day came for Jason to go to kindergarten leaving Sookie behind, as she was too young to go with him. Jason ended up being held back and Sookie's preschool encouraged Corbett and Michelle to enrol Sookie a year earlier thus they found themselves right where they wanted: in the same class for their school years. The siblings were inseparable and hardly spoke out loud unless they were in public.

Loosing their parents to a tragic freak flash flood when they were seven and nine years old changed their lives irrevocably. Adele did the best she could and she took in her grand babies and buried her son and his wife. Their home was always filled with love and the smell of clean laundry and the intoxicating smells from her home business; making and selling fruit preserves. Sookie and Jason didn't have many close friends growing up save Sookie's best friend Tara Thorton and her cousin Lafayette Reynolds, and of course Jason's best friend Hoyt Fortenberry.

Tara's home life was chaotic at best and she spent more time with Sookie and Jason over at Adele's than she did with her alcoholic mother. Lafayette grew into his flamboyant personality and became a more regular addition to their group after his mother was finally admitted to a care facility. This meant he could finally get a moments peace even if he did have to work three jobs plus other more illicit activities to afford the place. Of course none of that is public knowledge but in a town with a telepath and an empath no ones secrets are safe for long.

Boys will be boys and Jason, as they reached adulthood, discovered he had a way with the ladies. While there was certainly no shortage of men who thought she was easy of the eyes Sookie has always found it difficult to ignore her companions mostly conflicting inner musings. Jason on the other hand developed thicker skin and was able to ignore the fact that his bedmates were interested in him for the wrong reasons. Sookie's suitors also had to contend with her ever-present shadow Jason, which lessened the number of indecent proposals. However this is how she came to be almost twenty-seven who's never been past first base.

Sookie tells herself that she is a lady and ladies don't do the casual relationships that have become the norm these days. She is always getting after her horn dog of a brother for his man whoring ways, while secretly she wishes she could trade places just to see what all the fuss was about. Being a telepathic virgin barmaid gave her a front row seat to all the towns' thoughts and after a few drinks the percentage of lewd thoughts increased exponentially. However she was sure that seeing it in her mind was a far cry from the actual experience.

Now in their late twenties the Stackhouse siblings have settled into somewhat of a routine, which consists of Jason and his road crew buddies coming into Merlottes for dinner and drinks when ever Sookie works nights and mostly staying until closing. Saturday night dinner is a tradition that they haven't broken yet and Adele and Sookie cook up a feast; Tara and Lafayette are the only remaining attendees now that Linda's gone and Hadley ran off. Having to bury another child almost broke Adele and Hadley wasn't even home to help during Linda's mercifully short battle with cancer.

Linda's husband Raff Delahoussaye wasn't in the picture long enough to be much influence on Hadley and unfortunately Adele's brother Bartlett had more access to Hadley than he ever did to Sookie. Hadley never showed any signs of being different as a child like her cousins Jason and Sookie did growing up. The three of them were quite close until Hadley fell in with a rough crowd and found that with alcohol and drugs she could numb herself to her childhood scars. It didn't take long for her to drift away from her family and to finally decide to leave Bon Temps.

* * *

Not an hours drive from Bon Temps in Shreveport Louisiana lives a Viking Vampire Sheriff and his Childe. Having been Sheriff of Area five in Louisiana for the past seventy years Eric the North Man called his Childe to him to act as his Second just before the Great Revelation. Not wanting her to be on her own during the historic coming out to humans he used his plan to open a tourist bar in Shreveport as an excuse to call her to him from Minnesota where she had been living for the past thirty years.

The Revelation had gone much smoother in most of the United States than Eric had anticipated and Fangtasia was thriving. However financially successful it might be having the vermin throw themselves at him every night was beginning to lose it's appeal. At first it was a novelty to not have to glamour a meal to forget the feeding part of the interlude, but with the rise of the fangbanger this quickly lost it's cachet.

Having been Sheriff of Area five for so long has it perks, he no longer needed to focus most of his time on running the Area and with Pam as his second it practically runs it self. The only intrigue comes in the form of Louisiana's impetuous Queen Sophie Anne Leclerq. At half his age she is no match for him and is only Queen because he has no wish for any more power than he already has.

Turned at fifteen Sophie Anne is ruled by her emotions and if she didn't surround herself with completely loyal children she would never have risen to the level of power she has. Her ability to hold her children to her is considered her Vampire gift but few seem to realize that she is able to communication with them telepathically. Her eldest Andre is a creepy and vicious Vampire who was also turned in his teens. Sophie Anne relies upon him for his council and holds the position of her Second. The next eldest are the Saxon twins Sigebert and Wybert these mountainous men are clearly not very bright but very loyal to their maker and Queen.

Over the years her entourage and then court has been filled with different supernatural races and even human races. Sophie Anne likes to collect those she finds interesting or special in some way. Of course her methods are completely against the laws that govern the Vampire race, which puts Eric in between a rock and a hard place frequently. Although Sophie Anne doesn't trust Eric fully she allows him to reside in her Kingdom as a deterrent to anyone who might want to over throw her. Over the years she has frequently used her position to test his loyalty both publicly and through more covert means. Since Eric genuinely has no interest in becoming King he passes each test with flying colours even if they do wear on his patience.

Having been turned by Eric in the eighteenth century Pamela Ravenscroft took to Vampire life with very little remorse for her former life. She was ecstatic that she wouldn't have to marry the man her father had promised her to and her new life with Eric and Godric, her grandsire, was more than she had dared to dream of. Over the years her and Eric's relationship changed when her interests strayed to almost exclusively female companions. As the new world opened up Eric and Godric brought Pam with them to explore this new territory. Growing up in Victorian England did not lend it self to colonial excursions but as with the transition to vampire life she took to it with gusto.

Pam while she enjoyed her freedom living on her own in Minnesota missed her Maker and was secretly thrilled when he called her to him before the Revelation. Her only regret is that even though Godric's Area nine in Texas bordered Eric's Area five in Louisiana they very rarely saw him. Since returning to Eric's Area as his Second Pam has been spending a fair bit of time at court, which Eric absolutely abhors. Sophie Anne while childish and temperamental sure knows how to throw a party and since she too is not a lover of men they have much in common. The donors at court are always unique and memorable as is the state gossip, which is her real reason for attending on Eric's behalf.

One of the court humans is especially close to Sophie Anne and seems to also want to pump Pam for information about Area five while they spoke of life in the palace. Hadley is her name and her blood is one of the most interesting Pam has ever tasted. She has been living at the palace since before the Revelation and even though she remains the Queens favourite they are not bonded. Sophie Anne's court has many hangers on including a Vampire whose responsibility it is to procure assets that the Queen desires. William Compton has been in the Queen's employ for only a decade or two before which he held a similar position in Arkansas.

* * *

In a bookcase lined study heavy with the scent of old parchment, amidst the unending Sheriff's paperwork sat an increasingly apathetic Godric. His Second Isabelle popped her head in wondering if he would be needing a donor before they left the nest. He offered his usual negative response without raising his head in her direction. Godric has been consuming less and less blood over the last fifty years so that now it's rare for him to even feed once a month. Not that this fact stops Isabelle from offering every night in the hopes that he might feed.

The Area's in Texas have been quiet in the same time frame under King Stanislaus Davidowitz or Stan Davis, as he likes to be known these days. When Godric first took the Area there were intrigues and battles, which allowed him an acceptable outlet for the more base Vampire natures. However as the years wore on the State and his Area - other than the confounded paperwork - practically runs itself. Stan and Godric met centuries ago when Godric saved Stan from the true death shortly after Stan's Maker ran afoul of a coven of Witches resulting to his true death. This was during the time when Godric and Eric had parted ways for a time and he and Stan have been close ever since.

While the Great Revelation had been rather well received in most parts of the country Godric's Area has become home to the Fellow Ship of the Sun. The fots for short maintain claim they are a Christian church when in fact they are a cult of hate mongering intolerant bigots. In the past two years their tactics have become troubling. Having lived for two thousand years Godric has seen more than a few of the same types of movements. Baring a miracle the only question is: at what point will the rest of the world deem enough is enough?

Godric was glad to hear that Eric called Pamela home to him prior to the Revelation had he not he would have asked her to take a position in his Area. Godric felt they had been lucky that when they decided to settle that they found Area's with a common border with Regents who would allow them each to take a Sheriff's position. Their first choice was to settle in one Kingdom, but found that even Vampires with whom they had been allied with for centuries wouldn't hear of it. After a few years Pamela struck out on her own and ended up in Minnesota of all places for a number of years. She claimed to enjoy the Minnesota's Queen Maude and life in her court.

Vampire politics while a necessary evil of our existence can be rather draining whether it leans towards the dull or dangerous spectrum has never been something that Godric has enjoyed. The only reason Godric ever took a position of power in the Vampire hierarchy was to ensure his Childe and Grandchilde's survival. With neighbouring Area's even if they are across clan lines they are near enough to come to the others aid if the need arose.


	2. Catalyst

A/N: I own nothing and make no revenue from this fanfic. I'm only taking the characters out for a walk.

* * *

Two years after the Great Revelation six months shy of Jason and Hadley's 30th year a petulant Queen requests of her royal procurer that which does not belong to her. This assignment is the catalyst, which brings together five beings destined to bond together as true soul mates for eternity. Hadley has been living in Queen Sophie Anne's palace for years and has formed a plan to ensure that her son Hunter, whom Hadley fears has inherited his cousin Sookie's gift, remains safely hidden and protected until he comes of age. Bill Compton leaves the New Orleans palace and drives back to his human hometown of Bon Temps with orders to retrieve one Sookie Stackhouse and bring her to the Queen.

Adele and Sookie finished up a batch of preserves before Sookie had to pull on her summer uniform and head off to Merlottes for her night shift. Jason and Hoyt joined some of their road crew buddies for burgers and drinks at Merlottes after work. Sam, Tara, Lafayette, Terry, Arlene and Dawn are all working tonight filling various positions and serving the locals food and drink. Eric and Pam are at their respective posts at Fangtasia. Pam is manning the door so that she can get first dibs on vermin that weren't completely vile, while Eric lounges on his throne his thumbs flying over his blackberry keys.

Hours later as Compton pulls up to Merlottes Bar and Grill, having spent the first couple of nights getting the lay of the land. Adele has turned in for the night taking her latest novel with her. Sookie and the Merlottes staff have fallen into a good rhythm and Eric can't help but find Pam's incessant badgering of the vermin slightly comical. At this very moment in Area nine Texas, Godric is on a hilltop over looking the fots church. From his vantage point he can hear the fanatical members plotting to kidnap and force a Vampire from his Area to meet the sun. All conversation ceases as Compton strolls through the door of Merlottes. Use to this type of reaction he caught the scent he was looking for a found a booth in her area. All the supernatural's present knew right away that Compton was a Vampire whereas the rest were simply reacting to a stranger in their midst.

Sookie took a moment to confer with her brother by nonchalantly laying her hand on the back of his neck as she stood next to him. This skin-to-skin contact increased their gifts allowing them to get a read on the Vampire who sat outwardly innocuous in one of Sookie's booths. Even with Jason's help they weren't able to read his thoughts though they were able to discern malicious intent just not its intended target. Sookie couldn't very well not serve him, as that would draw far too much attention, so she left her brother's side and approached the new comer.

"What'll it be, Mr.?" Sookie asked her voice clear even though her heart beat wildly and she was terrified.

"Compton, Bill Compton. And do you have any of that synthetic blood?" Compton spoke with a deep Southern accent and outwardly acted the perfect gentleman, however his contempt and malice were evident in his emotional climate.

Sookie had to tell him; "actually we don't at the moment. Sam got some a while back but it went bad. You're our first, Vampire." Sookie's nervous smile that folks dubbed her crazy Sookie smile stretched wider than normal across her beautiful face as they spoke.

To which he replied, "well how about a glass of red wine then?"

"Uh... I thought..." Sookie responded unsure her head tilted slightly, she was quite sure that Vampires couldn't drink red wine.

Compton's smile widened to smarmy proportions and he said. "Yes but then what reason do I have to stay? Miss?"

Sookie could hear her brother in the back of her mind letting her know to be wary. Even if she didn't want to have anything to do with the Vampire named Bill, what was she to do? "Stackhouse, and I'll be right back with that for you." She replied hardly missing a beat. Sookie high tailed it to the bar and asked Tara to pour her the glass of red for the Vampire while attempting to ignore the hostile look on Sam's face. She was thankful that his mind was so difficult to read, unless like right now he was directing his thoughts at her.

Miles away those most connected to Sookie and Jason all felt a tingling sensation along with a metaphysical tug on their being. Most were not experienced with such things so as to understand the implications and after everything went back to normal they simply carried on with their evening. Adele knew this moment for what it was and her fears were confirmed by her soul mates sudden appearance next to her. Fintan Brigant lay next to his soul mate Adele Hale his head propped up on his hand as he took in her beauty after so many years apart. Having to keep his distance from his beloved Adele and their children and grandchildren, for their safety, has been the most difficult thing he has had to do in all his years.

"The time for the prophecy to come to pass is upon us Adele." Fintan voice pregnant with authority and wisdom belied his youthful appearance. Their son Corbett grew into the spitting image of his father and seeing him again Adele felt a pang of loss deep in her heart for the loss of both their children. She extended her hand, which Fintan grasped in both of his and as he brought it to his lips the aging spell cast years ago burst to life revealing Adele in her true form. He pulled her into his arms and together they rose and ventured out into the kitchen to plan their next moves.

Godric felt a pull toward the east and immediately tapped into his bond with his Childe, sensing nothing was amiss he put the experience aside for the evening and descended towards the church. Pam rushed to her Maker who sat up straight on his throne at the strange sensation, which pulsed through their bodies. Neither knew of its origin and as it faded as fast as it came upon them they soon drifted back to their respective pass times. Back in Merlottes the siblings were even more puzzled by the sensation and concluded it was somehow related to the presence of the first Vampire they had ever encountered.

Sookie made a point of ignoring Sam, not wanting to loose her focus, and took the glass of red wine from Tara and with the air of a practiced waitress deposited in front of Compton. After several passes to each of her tables Sookie had another opportunity to visit with her brother. As they monitored the diner patron's thoughts and emotions they were startled to find out that one of the trashiest couples in town were Vampire drainers. They watched as the Rattray's or Ratt's as they were commonly referred to wormed their way into the Vampires booth. The sight of which caused Rene Lanier's (one of Jason's coworkers) mind to descend into extremely hateful directions.

Jason and Sookie thought for a moment about warning the Vampire about the Ratt's intentions, but something about the situation gave them pause. It was almost as if it were planned in some way and with the emotional intent they were reading off of the Vampire it was not in their best interest to intervene. Sookie was called back to work by a table of rowdy drunks who must have temporarily lost their sense when one of them grabbed her ass. Before Sookie could react both Jason and Sam had clobbered him into next week.

"I could have handled that myself you know!" Sookie retorted, as she stood back while Sam and Jason threw the drunk out the front door.

"But you shouldn't have to!" Jason replied walking back to his sister's side.

"Not in my bar that's for sure!" Sam added with an air of finality as the rest of the table threw down enough cash to cover the tab plus tip and high tailed it out the front door.

"Over protective jerks!" She muttered under her breath as the bar went back to normal.

This altercation did not go unnoticed by Compton who was growing increasingly concerned for his ability to insert himself into the female Stackhouse's life. His mission was to remain as covert as possible and to insinuate himself into her life and gain her trust so that he could convince her to move to New Orleans to join Sophie Anne court. So far he couldn't reconcile the simple country girl her cousin had alluded to with the intoxicating beauty before him. He thought her scent was sweet enough that a newborn Vampire would most likely have difficulty not draining her if at his considerable one hundred and thirty years he was having difficulty restraining himself.

So overwhelmed by her scent Compton disregarded his earlier plan to lure Miss Stackhouse out by staging a draining and decided to glamour her into accompanying him to his ancestral home. Of course he immediately went about getting her attention and when she approached Compton's mind voice during his attempt to glamour her allowed both siblings to overhear his intentions.

'You will tell your boss you are ill and meet me around back and come home with me.' Was Bill's inventive attempt.

"I don't even know you Mister why would I do that?" Sookie responded in an incensed tone and clear focused eyes.

"I...I...I meant... Would you like to go out with me some time?" Compton said in an attempt to recover the situation as quickly as possible.

"I'm not in the habit of dating my customers Sir so I will have to decline. I am sorry." Sookie replied clearly apprehensive as she started to back away from Compton.

"What's up Sook?" Jason asked as he draped a protective arm over her shoulder glaring at Bill the entire time.

"Oh it's nothing Jase. Bill here was just asking me out, but you know me. I don't really date, so I'll just be getting back to work then." She tried to get Jason to go back to his table, but Jason being so much stronger she had to give up or make more of a scene.

"You leave my sister alone you hear. I'm watching you." Jason threatened and then went back to his table before Bill could recover from the shock and respond.

Compton thought to himself as he seethed. 'I have never been so disrespected in all my existence! And by a bloodbag in public no less.' He found it most troubling that he was unable to glamour Sookie and in his rage he left the diner swiftly after leaving the amount for the wine on the table. Sookie went back to waiting tables and after a few minutes her hands stopped shaking. Everyone seemed to want to gossip about the stranger so it was difficult for Jason and Sookie to push the unusual evening to the back of their minds. Sookie's fear and embarrassment quickly gave way to anger at the Vampire's assumption that she would demean herself by offering herself to a stranger like that.

Sam had been muttering under his breath about 'damn bloodsuckers' the entire time Compton had been in the bar, which clued Tara and by extension Lafayette into the situation. It was getting close to closing time and as Sookie approached the bar Tara and Lafayette started in trying to convince Sookie to join them in a night out on the town.

"What happened with the dark haired stranger Sook?" Lafayette asked Sookie point blank. He didn't like how his friend, whom he thought of as family, seemed so frazzled by the encounter.

"It wasn't really a big deal Laf. He asked me out is all." Sookie admitted sheepishly hoping that they would drop it and not ask her for details.

"Really Sook? So what's the plan?" Tara asked excitedly, she was genuinely excited for her, Sookie never dated and she knew how lonely she was even if she hid it well.

"Oh I told him no. Jase and I have a bad feeling about him. And you all know how much weight we give our instincts." Sookie told them in a hushed tone not wanting to broadcast her personal business to the whole town.

"Sure do. It's a shame thought; he certainly was easy on the eyes." Lafayette said with a hungry look to which both girls couldn't help but laugh, which had been his goal.

"Sook why don't we all go out tonight? You need to let your hair down." Tara pleaded with Sookie hoping that she would relent and join her and Lafayette.

"She's right you deserve to have a little fun in your life Sook." Lafayette added his own two cents to the argument.

"I don't know guys, Jase is all up in arms after what happened earlier." Sookie tried to offer a plausible excuse to bail and just head home to Grans.

"You're a grown ass woman Sookie! If he's being like that just invite him along." Tara shot back at her best friend seeing right through her excuse for what it was.

"For sure Sook invite his fine ass along! The four of us haven't been out on the town in ages." Lafayette added another reason for her cave in on top of their previous arguments.

"Fine. You two are impossible! I'll just go see if Jase wants to come out with us. I'll meet you both over at Grans in a bit?" Sookie said finally relenting and even though she was exhausted she started to get excited to go out with her friends like a normal twenty-seven year old.

Sookie and the rest of the Merlottes staff went through their close out tasks and Jason and Hoyt were the last to leave as usual. Sookie took the opportunity to invite her brother out with her, Tara and Lafayette.

"Hey Jase?" She started to say before he interrupted her knowing full well she was up to something.

"Oh no you don't. I got big plans for early tomorrow morning with Hoyt." Jason told her.

"Oh well... Alright then, we'll just..." She started only to be interrupted again.

"You'll just what? I don't think that's such a good idea after earlier. You aught to just head on home to Grans I reckon." Jason spoke in a tone, which conveyed an order that he should have known would do nothing but get her hackles up.

"Jason Stackhouse I'm a grown woman and if I want to go out with my friends then damn it I'm going out!" Sookie shot back at her brother who was holding his hands up in surrender as his sister advanced on him in her fury. He was distracted enough that he didn't notice Sookie pushing a lonely emotion and changed his mind immediately.

"Ah Sis I don't think you should be out with just them two. If you're dead set on going out looks like you're gonna have to deal with an overprotective brother tagging along." Jason told her and turned to invite Hoyt along so he missed the triumphant look on his sister's face.

"Hoyt you wanna tag along tonight?" Jason asked his best friend.

"Ah, no... You know how my Mamma is, she wouldn't want me out so late." Hoyt offered as his usual excuse to bail.

"You really gotta move out one of these days you know Hoyt." Jason reminded him.

"I know." Hoyt said bashfully.

"Well Sook are you about ready? I guess I'll meet you over at Grans and we can go together?" Jason said already getting up and ready to leave.

"That's the plan." Sookie told him and proceeded to clear their table and finish up the rest of her shift.

Everyone headed out at about the same time. Sam locked up and headed back to his trailer. He wanted to warn Sookie to stay away from Vampires but couldn't get a word in edgewise with Tara and Lafayette going on about their night out. Jason of course parked in the customer parking and had to take Hoyt home first before he headed home to change. He left his truck in the driveway and made his way quickly inside to shower and change after his shift and dinner at the bar, which is his usual routine when Sookie works nights. He puttered around a bit, sure that the girls and Lafayette would take longer that he did to get ready. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched while he changed into some dark wash jeans and a tight blue t-shirt that matched his eyes and made them stand out even more.

As Sookie pulled up behind the farmhouse she extended her telepathy out as far as she could before stepping out of her beat up little yellow Yugo. She could feel her Gran inside puttering around and was startled to find another presence inside with her. Sookie ran for the back door and burst into the kitchen to find her Gran alone pulling a plate out of the oven for her dinner.

"Gran is there anyone else here?" Sookie asked breathless scanning the area again and coming up empty this time.

"Of course not dear." Adele said while focusing her thoughts on her granddaughter. Sookie visibly relaxed and after a second of hesitation she hugged her Gran and took the plate she offered and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So tell me dear, did anything unusual happen tonight?" Adele asked Sookie from her own seat at the head of the table.

"Actually Bon Temps might have gotten its first Vampire." Sookie replied in an excited tone of voice. She loved to chat with her Gran who filled many roles in her life. Adele had quickly replaced her mother after her parents died and growing up with hardly any friends she confided in her Gran that which she couldn't her brother.

"Oh my stars isn't that exciting. Did he bite anyone?" Adele asked not only curious because this was something that she had been dreading for years, but so that she had gossip for the inevitable calls from Mrs. Fortenberry tomorrow morning.

"Goodness no Gran nothing like that at all. He just came in for a drink. I think he must have been lonely or something." Sookie told her Gran. Now that she had some distance from the encounter she thought that was probably why the Vampire came in to the bar in the first place.

"I wonder if he fought in the war?" Adele mused aloud being a charter member of the descendants of the glorious dead was in the forefront of her thoughts at the moment.

"I don't know Gran but if he comes in again I'll ask him." Sookie promised her Gran as she finished her dinner and got up to wash the dishes and put everything back to rights while she waited for Tara.

As Jason left his house and locked the door he was suddenly pushed up against the door. "What the fuck man?" Jason yelled out in anger.

"You really should be more careful who you mouth off to MAN." Jason recognized the voice as the Vampire from earlier. He struggled against the hold and Compton turned him around and made like he was going to bite him. Jason raised his hands instinctively and a bright blue light erupted from them and pushed Compton back far enough for him to run to his truck and practically fly down the driveway.

"What the fuck!" Jason and Bill said simultaneously. Compton was so stunned that he didn't attempt to pursue and the truck was soon out of his sight. Jason couldn't be more confused, as that had never happened to him before. He thought to himself 'Sook will know what to do.' Jason drove like a bat out of hell all the way to his Grans place and as he pulled up around back he saw her out back switching over a load of laundry. He jumped out of his truck and before she saw him coming he had her in his arms swinging her around until she was laughing like a loon.

"Jason Stackhouse you put me down, this instant!" Adele cried out through her giggles at her grandson's antics. She was glad for the moment of levity after all the heavy conversations earlier. Jason felt much better already just being here and close to Gran it was something that he didn't feel at his parents place. Brushing that thought off he asked his Gran, "so are the girls ready yet?"

"Oh you know them their still debating over what to wear." She responded with a smile. Jason couldn't help but think 'she really is an amazing lady to take us in and raise us like her own; especially after loosing almost everyone else in our whole family'.

But said out loud, "arrg we'll never get out of here if I don't get up there. I guess, I'll see you in a minute Gran."

"Sure thing my sweet boy." She said with a smile and went back to her laundry. Jason took the stairs two at a time and knocked on his sister's door "Are ya'll decent I'm coming in." He called out while rattling the doorknob in warning.

"Hold on a sec Jase… Okay you can come in now." Sookie called back through the door.

He opened the door and took in the scene, which consisted of his sisters and every stitch of clothing they owned strewn about the room. "So Gran says that you're having issues deciding what to wear." Jason said as he moved a few items to make a place to sit on the edge of Sookie's bed.

"We can't decide what to wear on account that Laf never told us where we are going." Sookie practically whined.

"Well let me see the choices." Jason replied. Within a few seconds Sookie and Tara each had a couple of choices laid out on the bed and he quickly saw the perfect outfits for both of them to wear tonight. For some reason he's quite good at that. None of the foursome understood why that was, but they have learnt to roll with it because they have all been so close growing up.

"Sook should wear the dress with the red flowers and Tara try the skinny jeans and that purple top and those boots." He told them helpfully.

"Jason Stackhouse you are a godsend!" Sookie told her brother as she lifted the dress off the pile of clothes.

"Yes thank you so much! We would have been up here for ages with out you. But now you have to shoo, shoo." Tara replied and they both made shooing motions until he finally relented and stood to leave.

"Fine, fine but hurry it up you two. No gossiping." He said and left them alone and with an indulgent smile on his face. He went to go join Gran in the kitchen and find out how she has been.

As Jason walked into the kitchen he found Gran starting on a pie. "Gran which kind are you making tonight?" He asked looking over her shoulder.

"Pecan. Are you gonna be by tomorrow for supper?" She replied.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world Gran." He told her as he kissed her on the cheek and snuck a pecan out the measured bowl of pecans.

"Jason Stackhouse get your hands out of there." Gran scolded and swatted at his hands.

"Sorry Gran." He apologized as he folded himself into a chair after quickly grabbing a soda from the fridge. Jason missed the indulgent eye roll at her grandson's behaviour as Adele refocused on the pie, which calmed her nerves and allowed her to focus her thoughts.

Jason heard Lafayette's caddy pull up and after a brief knock he let himself in the back door.

"Hey there Mrs. Stackhouse you're looking mighty fine this evening. Is that a pecan pie you're making?" Lafayette never could resist being a flirt even with Gran. He was dressed to impress in tight jeans and a mesh shirt with another jewel toned doo rag this one in emerald with matching eye shadow, paired with heavy boots, which were similar to what Jason wore.

"Oh you." Adele replied to Lafayette's comment and as she smiled at him they could see the beautiful girl she once was shine through.

"Jase are they ready yet, or are you gonna have to go and smoke them out again?" Lafayette asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Already been up there, so they should be down in a jiff." Jason told him and offered him a drink while they waited. Adele was proud of her grandson that for once he hadn't needed to be prodded to do his duty as host.

"Good cuz I'm excited to check out this place that Dawn's been going on and on about. You know that bar over in Shreveport that she works part time at?" Lafayette's excitement was clear as he gave a bit more information about their plans for the evening.

"Really that's where we are going?" Jason asked him. 'Shit, shit I sure hope I can get Sookie alone to tell her what happened first.' He thought to himself and attempted to change Lafayette's mind. "I don't know if that's such a good idea maybe we can try another place tonight?" Jason asked Lafayette hopefully, as Adele put the finishing touches on her pie and popped it into the oven.

"Ahh how come? It's the hottest place on a Friday night, everybody who's anybody is gonna be there." Lafayette responded clearly not understanding Jason's problem with the place.

"Fine but we should take two cars just incase someone wants to ditch out early or something…" He suggested good-naturedly knowing that if he pushed any harder his Gran would get suspicious or accuse him of bad manners.

"Okay I guess we'll just have to take it easy on the booze and let the girls get their freak on." Lafayette offered, which reminded Jason why they were all still friends after all these years.

"What's this 'bout us getting our freak on I hear?" Sookie asked as the girls came into the room all dolled up and ready to go out.

"Honey you look amazing in that dress! You too Tara dear. I sure hope you boys are gonna keep a close eye on these two ladies tonight!" Gran always knew just what to say.

"Yes Gran." They all replied in chorus.

"I won't be late Gran." Sookie told her while she started off the hug and kiss conga line as they all bid her goodnight. The foursome filled out the back door making sure to lock it behind they with Gran waving them off. "I'm not some infirm old biddy I'll have you know. Don't you worry none 'bout me. You kids have fun, now." Adele hollered after them while internally saying a prayer she hoped would keep her grand babies safe.

"Sook can you ride with me and Tara go with Laf?" Jason suggested while giving her a pointed look.

"Okay sure Jase, we'll see you guys there. You know where were going?" Sookie agreed quickly to his plan.

"Yep he filled me in not a moment ago. Laf it's just off the highway entrance right on the left?" He assured her while confirming the directions with Lafayette. Fangtasia was fairly well known and he had noticed it a few times when he ventured into Shreveport for one thing or another.

"Yep. See you there then." Lafayette and Tara got in and jetted off in his Caddy while Sookie and Jason got into his beloved pickup, which stood out being the only one in town with aqua and pink swirls down the sides of its black body.

"What's up Jase?" Sookie started in on him the moment he closed the truck door. Jason quickly started the engine and got the truck moving both were too distracted to notice that they were being watched from the edge of the trees. Compton had regained his senses and returned to the edge of the Stackhouse property to continue his mission with renewed vigour. He hadn't called the Queen yet to inform her of the male Stackhouse's powers wondering if he could somehow use this to his advantage somehow.

"We were right to be worried about that Vamp Sis." Jason told her not planning on pulling any punches with his story.

"What? What happened?" Sookie asked turning in her seat to look at her brother as he pulled out onto the highway towards Shreveport.

Jason gave her a quick look and started from the beginning. "You're not gonna believe me, but while I was getting dressed I was sure there was someone watching me. It was the strangest feeling, and my place is just as isolated as this one." He told her while pushing the feeling directly into his sister, which allowed her to feel just as he did earlier.

"You know... I've been feeling the same thing for a while now, every night for…. for a week maybe." She replied softly lost in thought while she went back over the past week in her own mind.

"Shit Sook! Why didn't you say anything?" He asked her, his mind whirling with possibilities.

"What was I gonna say? It felt like someone was watching me? I just thought I was being paranoid." She explained not realizing the seriousness of her admission.

"We will get back to that in a minute. So anyways as I was locking up Compton mashed my face into my front door and then tried to drain me." Jason just blurted it out.

"WHAT!" Sookie yelled loud enough for Compton to hear as he followed along on foot hidden in the forest next to the highway.

"That's not even the half of it." Jason added in a calm voice.

"How did you get away? Oh my God are you hurt? What happened?" Sookie asked question after question not giving him time to answer any of them. Once she stopped for a breath Jason took the opening to tell her what he really wanted her advice on.

"Sook I don't know where it came from but some sort of blue light came out of my hands and pushed him away. It must have stunned him long enough to give me time to get into the truck and speed off." He told her his eyes wide hoping she had some sort of explanation.

"Okay you were right about me not believing you." She joked waiting for Jason to laugh at her for being so gullible. It was a game they have played for years they would try to lie or somehow get the other to believe something that wasn't true.

"Shit I'm serious Sook! What do you think is going on?" He asked attempting to hide how worried he was while also making sure that she knew he wasn't playing.

Realizing that her brother was serious she said. "I don't know, but it's sure a good thing that he didn't drain you. I don't know what I would do without you." Sookie words worked to refocus them on what was most important: that they were both fine and together.

"I'm fine Sook just freaked out is all. We have to figure out what to do about Bill Compton that's for sure. You know what, maybe going to Fangtasia isn't such a bad idea after all? Maybe we can see if we can get someone to help us figure out what his deal is." A plan was starting to form in his mind as he spoke attempting to reassure his sister.

"Fangtasia lol that is where we are going? Dawn is always going on about that place." Sookie said while attempting to hold off a bout of laughter.

"That's what Laf said too." He replied enjoying the lightened mood being an empath.

"Okay but why would they help us?" Sookie said bringing them back to planning a way out of their stalker Vamp situation.

"I don't know. Lets just stay close and keep our ears open and we'll figure it out." He said counting on the way that if they have skin-to-skin contact Sookie's telepathy is even stronger.

As he pulled up next to Lafayette's Caddy they both noticed the blond at the door and the very long lineup.

"Do you see the glow Jase?" Sookie asked in a very quiet voice, as it is common knowledge that Vampires have very good hearing.

"Glow?" Jason asked just as quietly.

"Yes the blond and Bill they both glow." She responded with a nod in the blonds' direction.

"Actually now that you mention it... Oh shit does that mean that she's a Vamp too?" He couldn't help his reaction but tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible. 'She's fine looking. Not sure about all the leather and lace but I guess they dress up like Vampires or something.' He thought to himself hoping that Sookie wouldn't pick up on it. Pam was dressed in a tight black leather dress with contrasting red lace peeking out from strategic places for colour and her heels were custom sky-high Christian Louboutins with silver spikes protruding from the toes and a solid silver heel.

"I don't know Bill was the first one we've met." Sookie answered and if she did hear him she glossed over it.

"Well I guess we'll figure it out soon enough. Listen lets keep our line of communication open tonight just in case okay." He said and as he tapped his temple she nodded to let him know she understood.

"Just keep the smut to a minimum bro." She teased with a chuckle and he couldn't help but laugh. Lafayette and Tara stepped out to join them both wondering what was so funny.

"Lets get this party started folks." Lafayette said excited to be out on the town the four of them together. Lafayette put his arm round Tara and Jason's shoulders and Jason had already tucked his sister protectively under his own. The foursome went straight for the entrance ignoring the long line of Goth types waiting to get in.

Pamela Ravenscroft watched the foursome walking over to the bar with great interest. They were quite the interesting group. The two blonds were obviously related, as were the two blacks. "Hmm" She purred as her fangs descended in anticipation, and as they got closer she inhaled and noticed how sweet they smelt. Pam waved them over before they could go to the back of the line.

"What do we have here?" Pam drawled in a forced southern accent.

"We're friends with Dawn and thought we would come on by and check out the place" Lafayette spoke up while Sookie and Jason kept a thoughtful but blank look on their faces, which was concealing the fact that they picked up that Pam was very interested in them.

It was a feeling though no thoughts, which was hampering their ability to know for sure if they were in danger or not. So when she asked for ID and then waved them all in they followed Lafayette and Tara in and went up to the bar to order some drinks. They all took in the club with wide eyes never having been there before. The interior was done in red and black with dark grey accents and there was Vampire memorabilia everywhere. They even had a merchandise booth over near the entrance.

Inside the bar still lounging on his throne Eric Northman felt his Childe's interest and lust through their bond while she worked the door. This night was looking up suddenly apart from that jolt of energy earlier, which he had yet to analyses, the night had been just as boring as the last fifty or so. He waited semi patiently for whatever breather had gotten her attention to come through the door while outwardly giving nothing away. He did his best to mute his shock when two of the most beautiful beings walked into the bar accompanied by another pair, which held little interest for him.

Sookie and Jason were busy counting the Vampires when Sookie noticed the blond on the throne just before Jason did. When she finally locked eyes with him after giving every inch of his 6'5" glorious frame a thorough look she blushed and looked back towards the bar. Eric definitely stood out not only was he on a raised dais but he was dressed in black leather pants, boots and vest which was open. The Native American Vampire bartender introduced himself as Long Shadow and made short work of their order and handed them off with a show of fangs. Eric took careful notice of there every move and reaction, which were atypical of most breathers. He also didn't miss that the blonds were holding hands.

Jason caught the blond on the throne giving them and especially Sookie a thorough once over. Jason glared slightly at the Vamp and thought to his sister 'thought we were supposed to keep the smut to a minimum sis'. Sookie couldn't help herself but blush and laugh at the same time completely confusing all the separate pairs of eyes currently trained on the siblings.

"Let's get a booth over in the corner guys," Jason suggested and they meandered through the crowd and slid into a booth that still gave them a good view of the bar.

While Eric was pleased to see the female noticed him he was curious about her reaction to his own interest in her. He needed to know more about this intriguing couple. Eric called Pam to his side and was pleased that she came swiftly pausing only to have Clancy take over her door duties. "You called Master?" Pam said in a bored tone from her position just behind his left shoulder. Eric wasted no time in asking, "Vad kan du berätta om gruppen i båset där uppe? (What can you tell me about the group in the booth up there?)"

"Jag visste att hon skulle fånga din uppmärksamhet. Jag såg dem först. (I knew she would catch your attention. I saw them first.)" Pam snarked back her amusement readily apparent in their Maker Childe bond.

"Inte särskilt troligt Pamela. (Not very likely Pamela.)" Eric responded as Pam knew he would, when she saw them she knew there was something different about them. And not just that they smelt sweeter than any breather she had ever come across. No it was more than that something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Fina dibs sedan på brodern. (Fine then dibs on the brother.)" Pam offered completely shocking Eric who went so far as to turn to look at her over his shoulder even though he could tell from their bond that she was serious. For Pam to be interested in a male breather she had to have noticed something more than he had so far, which was that they stood out like candles in a coal mine. And the way she licked her lips while eye fucking him from across the room left little room for interpretation.

'Don't look now Sis but the big bond on the throne is looking us over like he's about to start drooling.' Jason thought to his sister as they sat side-by-side hands still clasped beneath the table.

'So is the one from the door. With the amount of lust pouring off of them it will be a miracle if we make it out of here in one piece.' Sookie thought back as they both felt the same sensation and mind voice from the blonds on the throne as Sookie had from Compton.

'You want to present you're selves before us.' They both pushed into Sookie and Jason causing the siblings to roll their eyes and give each other a knowing look. On the dais Eric and Pam are shocked that their glamour didn't have the desired effect never having had that occur before.

'Konstigt, men intressant jag befinner mig intrigerade för första gången på århundraden. (Strange, but interesting I find myself intrigued for the first time in centuries.)' Eric thought to himself. As Eric and Pam's emotions whirled Godric couldn't help but pickup on them. After that sensation he felt earlier he had kept their bond in the back of his mind lest anything else out of the ordinary occur. As he sat across from the pompous Reverend Newlin listening to his tired spiel he found that he was rethinking his plans to remain in the church to see if he couldn't sway them from their belief that all Vampires were monsters. Godric felt that with an open dialog that perhaps Newlin would come to realize that some Vampires valued human lives and that when it came right down to it we really are not so different from one another.

"What is that cock stain doing here?" Pam hissed just as Compton strolled into Fangtasia like he owned the place and after taking note of the Bon Temps foursome he settled into a dark corner with a view of their booth. Both Eric and Pam's lips curled back in disgust at the presences of the Queen's procurer in their bar let alone their Area. Bill Compton couldn't believe his luck tonight; every single thing that could go wrong has gone wrong it's as if the universe were allied against him. Not five minutes had passed since the two blonds on the stage had attempted to glamour the Stackhouse siblings when Sookie noticed Compton waltz in. 'Jase I think he followed us here.' Sookie thought anxiously while squeezing her brother's hand.

'I think it's okay Sook. Just relax here feel what he's feeling.' Jason sent his sister along with all the anger, fear, trepidation, and caution that was swirling through Compton as he pretended to enjoy Fangtasia. Sookie took a moment to analyses the feelings he sent her and was cautiously hopeful that their plan might work. Lafayette and Tara both had, had enough time to take in the scenery and were chomping at the bit to hit the dance floor and they made their wishes known loudly.

"All right you two it's time to shake what God gave you!" Lafayette said his voice raised so that he would be heard over the music. Tara jumped up and started to pull Sookie out of the booth, Jason reluctantly followed the rest of his group onto the dance floor their hips already swinging to the beat.

Eric had sent Pam back to her door duties with instructions to keep an eye out when he noticed the foursome get up and head for the dance floor. He stayed rooted to his throne for a few songs just watching the sway of her hips as they danced as a group. Eric again noticed how the two blonds never let their hands separate even if it seemed awkward, which peaked his interest even more so than not being able to glamour them. Pam had done as her Master asked and went back to manning the door however she kept a close eye on both the siblings and their friends, as well as Compton.

'What are we gonna do now?' Sookie thought to her brother.

'Sook I don't think the blonds mean us any harm, not like that Compton fella at least.' Jason thought back to his sister as they danced with their friends while keeping most of their attention on the crowd particularly the Vampire population who's attention seemed to be riveted to their forms no matter what they did.

'Jase what if they know we are different?' Sookie sent her worry clear, which caused a surge of protectiveness to come over Jason.

'With Tara and Laf here we can't afford having Bill accost us in the parking lot. What if that blue hands thingy happens again?' Jason thought back to his sister.

Eric had, had all that he could take watching them on the dance floor and for the first time in centuries decided that if the object of his attention wouldn't come to him he would go to her. Pam picked up on Eric's determination and again had Clancy take over the door and joined Eric on the dance floor. They approached swiftly through the crowd and just as a new song started to over take the last they simultaneously ran their hands down the spine of their respective sibling their bodies close enough to whisper in their ears.


	3. Did you feel that?

A/N: I own nothing and make no revenue from this fanfic. I'm only taking the characters out for a walk.

* * *

The moment Eric and Pam's fingers came into contact with the Stackhouse siblings a jolt of electricity zapped through their limbs. Dropping their clasped hands for the first time that night they whirled around and the four of them starred into blazing blue eyes for a moment too long. The sensation was strong enough to be felt by Godric who decided that, that was the last in tonight's string of oddities he would endure without contacting his Childe.

"I must apologize Mr. Newlin but I am needed elsewhere. We will have to pick up this dialog another night." Godric told the bigot behind the massive desk who was attempting to hide how frightened he was by pontificating utter nonsense. To Godric's three thousand years Newlin's bravado was comical at best.

"What could possibly be in need of a demon like you?" Steve Newlin said in a condescending voice.

"Mr. Newlin do you have children?" Godric asked the man before him.

"I do not, but I can't imaging what that has to do with anything." Newlin replied truthfully, as his question had taken him completely by surprise. Godric could see him mentally kicking himself for his answer.

"It is my Childe who needs me tonight. After a thousand years he is still a source of great joy for me." Godric told him his eyes twinkling with mirth for the first time in years. Godric was looking forward to seeing his Childe and Grandchilde soon.

"Vampires can't have children and aren't you just a boy?" Newlin noticed the demon boy, who showed up a few hours earlier saying he wanted to talk, looked almost happy as he spoke of this child of his.

"You are wrong on both counts. You have misunderstood my every word and I am at a loss as to how to explain our race any clearer." Godric said as he rose to his feet. Newlin had hoped to convince the demon to stay and meet the sun in a church celebration, but it looked like he wouldn't be getting his wish. If only Gabe had responded to his earlier text when the Vampire had first showed up at his office door.

Back on the dance floor in Fangtasia Eric seemed to shake off the zing of the electricity cursing through his veins the fastest. "May I cut in?" Eric breathed into Sookie's ear, using the loud music as an excuse to invade her personal space again.

"Sure," she replied not feeling so sure she glanced back at Jason and watched as Jason held his hand out to Pam who gingerly placed hers in his and allowed him to pull her into his body.

"I'm Eric Northman, and you are?" Eric whispered into Sookie's ear as he held her body close to his as they swayed to the music.

"Sookie Stackhouse, it's nice to meet you." She responded having to put some distance between them and tilt her head back to meet his eyes as she introduced herself. Sookie kept a close eye on Jason while she danced with Eric, which Eric seemed to notice raising his curiosity again. "He is your brother?" He posed the statement as a question nodding in his direction.

"Yes. How did you know?" Sookie confirmed while asking her own question.

"Pam told me. You met her at the door." Eric answered solving that mystery quickly.

"Yes of course, I just didn't realize that you were talking about us before." Sookie lied smoothly.

"Yes well it's hard not to notice you, you both you light up this place. You shine like candles in a coal mine." Sookie blushed at his compliment and subsequently felt Eric's bloodlust rise and his effort to control himself. As he was struggling Sookie started to pull away just slightly, which distracted him and they both relaxed a little.

As Jason danced with the blond from the door he kept a close eye on Sookie and the very tall blond man who was getting a little closer than he liked to his little sister.

"She's in good hands," Pam purred in Jason's ear adding a little glamour seemingly just for a test.

"That may be your opinion hot stuff, but she is my sister and I'm not letting her out of my sight tonight. Thank you very much." Jason said firmly taking careful note of his dance partner's emotional climate. He of course felt the attempt to glamour him into being compliant but didn't let it sway his interest in the gorgeous blond he was dancing with.

"It's Pam actually and his name is Eric." Pam introduced herself and Eric to Jason as her curiosity in her dance partner peaked.

Pam quite enjoyed dancing with Jason who was decidedly male. Something she hadn't done unless she was under duress or compulsion in centuries. The tingly electrical current that pulsed through her system the moment she touched him still felt like it was zinging through her veins and his smell was intoxicating this close. The feel of his firm body pressed against her and the way they moved together had her forgetting her self and she truly enjoyed herself. Eric could feel his Childe's happiness, which wasn't an emotion he was used to feeling from her while he danced with the ever intriguing and sexy Sookie Stackhouse. Her soft curves, the way she moved, and smelt had him reeling for the first time in a thousand years.

Tara all of a sudden popped up between the two couples and announced. "Laf and me are heading back to the booth to grab a drink. You guys coming?"

Sookie and Jason exchanged a look and started to disentangle from their partners and head back to the booth. They attempted to regain contact as they walked, but Eric and Pam kept getting in the way. Somehow the siblings managed to get themselves sandwiched between the two vampires and Tara and Lafayette's eyes were bugging out when they realized that they were in fact vampires. The waitress had come up so fast with their refreshed drinks the foursome were quite impressed.

"Wow that is some service for a club this busy." Sookie commented taking a deep drink of her second gin and tonic of the night.

"Perks of ownership." Eric boasted with dismissive a wave of the hand causing the waitress to scurry away.

Sookie attempted to ignore the jealous thoughts aimed at her and even Jason from almost all the readable brains. The waitress was particularly offensive thinking 'don't know what they see in these obvious trailer trash bumpkins.' Jason and Sookie silently compared notes about all the vampires present and noticed that they seemed to able to tell who is stronger somehow. 'Lets test this maybe it's age related.' Jason thought to his sister.

"So how do y'all know each other?" Sookie asked Eric indicating he and Pam.

"We are co-owners in this bar and I met her many years ago." Eric told them giving nothing personal away.

"Yes you could say I've known him all my life." Pam added with a sarcastic chuckle.

"So have we. We all basically grew up at the Stackhouse place with Gran, Sookie and Jase." Tara volunteered while Jason tried to think of something to ask that would get them to admit to something more specifically age related.

"So I guess that means that you are older than Pam?" Jason said bluntly not one for finesse.

"Yes quite." Eric again responded with a carefully guarded response. Weaknesses and conversely strengths were not something, which were prudent to advertise to strangers.

'Interesting well I think quite is an understatement. If we are right he is the oldest in the bar and by a landslide.' Sookie thought back to her brother.

'Should we press the issue?' Jason wondered silently. Eric was about to put them on the spot with a comment designed to offend when he noticed Compton again.

'Oh shit Jase look who is coming over.' Sookie's worried thoughts broke Jason out of his machinations about Vampire ages.

'Crap follow my lead k.' Jason said clearing his mind of their previous topic and readied himself for what they had hoped to accomplish by coming here tonight. Conversation stopped between the foursome and they barely heard Lafayette's inquiry about bar merchandise.

'K.' Sookie agreed with a squeeze to her bothers hand, which were joined and held beneath the booth again.

Bill had been watching from the shadows as the Viking and his annoying childe wrapped themselves around his prize and her infuriating brother. When they went back to the booth he thought he might benefit from another introduction. Maybe in another setting she wouldn't be quite so standoffish they certainly don't have any qualms with Vampire. Watching as she danced suggestively first with her friends and then with the Viking had excited and enraged him. So he walked up to the booth and inclined his head ever so slightly. "Sheriff. Pamela." Bill said in the most submissive tone he could manage.

Eric is just about to lambast Compton for his insubordination when he notices Jason glance quickly at his sister wide eyed and then he greeted Compton.

"Bill so glad to see you again tonight. Why didn't you mention that you knew our friends Eric and Pam?" Jason spoke before Eric could say anything and with a much different tone than previous conversation.

Everyone but the siblings seemed a little taken aback by Jason's comment but when Bill sneered at Jason and looked at Sookie like he was looking at something to eat. Eric decided to play along with Jason's game for the time being. Pam of course was licking her lips at the prospect of irritating Compton.

"Yes Bill how did you meet up with our dear friends Sookie and Jason?" Eric purred while he and Pam simultaneously put their arms around the sibling's shoulders. It did not go unnoticed when they slightly relaxed at the gesture.

"Yes well, I met them at the local watering hole near my ancestral home this evening. And you? How did you meet them?" Bill asked condescendingly his temper was definitely getting the better of him. Eric could see that Compton was distressed by their conversation and was left wondering what his deal was. 'The tool is usually rather boring.' Eric thought to himself. 'When Compton came in a week ago to ask for permission to move into my Area from Sophie Anne's court I had my suspicions regarding his motives, but until tonight we hadn't seen hide nor hair of him.' Eric mused further to himself all the while enjoying seeing Compton squirm.

"One of their friends works here so they have been here before, of course." Pamela quickly responded to Compton's accusation. Causing Lafayette and Tara to wonder if they were telling them the truth about it being their first times here after all.

'Jase we gotta get Laf and Tara out of here! Their gonna get us caught in this lie.' Sookie thought quickly to her brother.

"Hey Laf, Tara why don't you guys head on out and we'll meet you all at Grans tomorrow for supper like always okay." Jason spoke looking directly at their friends, while they added as much emotional oomph to his words as they ever had in their lives. Causing Eric and Pam to feel another electrical shock as they still had their arms around the siblings.

After looking wide eyed at Pam Eric added some glamour and the two stood up and said goodnight and off they went. Bill decided that now would be a good time to take their place in the booth. The waitress showed up giving the siblings a moment to look at Eric and Pam respectively with a 'we'll tell you later' look.

"So Billy how goes the mainstreaming?" Eric asked, he couldn't help himself, he really didn't like Compton and if tonight was dump on Compton night then so be it.

"Yes Beehl what brings you out here from New Orleans all of a sudden?" Pam piled her question on top of her Makers before Bill could answer.

Bill was starting to realize that he was under incredible scrutiny as the Viking appraised his reactions carefully all the while he touched Sookie, which was making him want to growl. The waitress returned with Compton's true blood as well as fresh drinks for the foursome.

"Yes actually Bill here was trying to get me to come home with him tonight while I was at work and of course I don't date customers so I had to decline." Sookie spoke directly to Eric completely ignoring Bill who sat fuming from across the booth.

"And of course we were on our way here to meet up with you all so of course that was just out of the question right?" Jason looked pointedly at Eric trying to convey that he had attempted to glamour her, as they all knew that it couldn't be done.

"I wasn't aware that she was yours Sheriff." Bill's statement was designed to both get him out of trouble as well as determine their relationship.

"Yes well they are both under our wings now aren't they? So why don't you let us get back to our evening and you can get back to your mainstreaming." Pam didn't want to actually claim them, as they didn't really know what they were dealing with, but she still wanted to push Compton's buttons. Bill sputtered a bit but grabbed his true blood and high tailed it back to his shadowy corner to continue to watch the Sheriff and his Childe with the Stackhouse siblings.

"Let's take this into my office shall we?" Eric tone conveyed that his request was in fact a command.

"Oh goody… Play time." Pam said excitedly going, as far as to clap her hands in a girlish manner to which Eric couldn't resist rolling his eyes.

'Shit.' Jason thought panicking a little.

'Keep calm.' Sookie thought in an attempt to sooth her brother. 'Easy for you to say yours sounds happy.' Jason couldn't help but laugh at her thought, causing Eric and Pam to exchange yet another look. Sookie and Jason kept their hands clasped with Pam bringing up the rear.

As she admired Jason's ass while he walked Sookie did the same to Eric's. Both men noticed the other female's emotions but only Jason was picking up on the whole groups emotional climate including the lust from Pam behind him causing him to sway his hips a little more than necessary to see if it was having the desired effect. 'Jason, stop that!' Sookie admonished her brother.

'Stop what?' Jason attempted to act as if he didn't know exactly what he had been up too.

'You know what.' She retorted barely holding back a snort. They entered the office and Eric took up his seat behind the desk and Pam closed the door and went to stand to his right. Jason and Sookie took the two chairs opposite the desk and sat silently waiting for someone to break the staring contest.

"I knew I recognized that name!" Sookie blurted out and then covered her mouth as she had meant to only let Jason in on her revelation.

"Compton, of course the old Compton manor right across from Gran's place. Oh great he is our next-door neighbour! That's just great!" While Jason ranted he forced himself not to jump up and pace but to relax into the somewhat uncomfortable guest chair.

"I bet that's what I was noticing all week too." Sookie decided to add out loud seeing as though switching over to silent communication at this point might draw more attention than this conversation would.

"You mentioned that he came to town last week?" Jason asked Eric thereby acknowledging him for the first time in several minutes.

"What is going on here, and what are you two?" Eric demanded fangs down.

"I'm a waitress." Sookie said sweetly.

"And I work on the Parish road crew." Jason told him simply.

"Why are we unable to glamour you and what is going on with Compton?" Eric continued to ask barely holding onto his anger at this point, but wanting to get answers from the siblings. As they were still holding hands Sookie was able to catch the incident that was about to happen in the club even with the minimal attention she was paying to their surroundings.

'Jase the club is going to be raided any moment and there is a Vamp feeding in the bathroom.' Sookie informed her brother silently.

"We should leave now there is going to be a Police raid." Jason stated calmly. Pam had been continuing her appraisal of the two siblings while they sat across from her Maker as she couldn't help but be impressed by their lack of fear.

"Are you police?" Eric shot back menacingly rising to his full height his hands on his desk.

"No, but there is an undercover officer in the bar." Jason explained from his seat still holding tightly to his sister's hand.

"We don't have anything to worry about as there is nothing illegal going on here." Eric promptly answered he noticed that Jason's heart rate didn't change while he spoke leading him to believe he was being truthful.

"There is a vamp in the bathroom feeding off of one of the fangbangers that you kicked in the head earlier though." Sookie added sheepishly. Eric and Pam were shocked and confused by her statement, as they would have noticed if she had ventured to the restrooms.

Suddenly they were all outside in the employee parking lot and both Vampires had their fangs out.

"Explain." Eric demanded.

"I'm a telepath." Sookie said quietly.

"Really I had a psychic once it was incredible." Eric said with a leer.

"Did the psychic think so?" Sookie sassed back her hand on her hip.

Eric laughed, "for a while."

"Look we really should be going the cops will be here soon." Jason said interrupting their banter while tugging on his sister's arm to get her attention.

"You still have to explain what is going on with Compton." Eric said taking a couple of steps in their direction.

"Tomorrow night, later on. Come over to Gran's, it's right across from Bill's through the cemetery. Do you know the place?" Sookie invited them to their Grans all the while looking Eric right in the eye without any trace of fear.

"Yes we will be there after midnight then. Until tomorrow." Eric agreed to postpone the conversation until then and bid them goodnight.

Jason started to pull Sookie towards the other parking lot as Pam and Eric moved towards his cherry red Corvette. Sookie took one more look at Eric and decided that he really was beyond beautiful even if he was a little scary.

'Well that went well.' Sookie thought to her brother.

'I can't believe you told them that you're telepathic.' Jason admonished her.

'What was I supposed to say Jase?' She replied.

They barely made it to his truck when the cops complete with Vampire paddy wagon showed up. As they drove back home they were both silently contemplating the same thing. Their dates were very cute and they just might be able to get them to get Compton to back off.

"Look I think I'll stay over at Grans till we get this sorted out okay. We are stronger together and you know it" Jason suggested.

"Okay sounds good Jase. Do you think Compton bought it?" Sookie asked a little unsure of their earlier improv skit.

"I'm not sure but he is much younger than Eric and even Pam and Eric is a Sheriff what ever that means." Jason mused out loud.

"Yes so maybe they will be able to get him to back off then?" Sookie asked hopefully.

"Right that's the plan but I wonder what they will want in return. What if they are no better than Compton?" Jason could help but voice the question that had been nagging at both of them all night.

"I don't know for sure but I get the feeling that Pam really likes me for some reason. What about you what did you feel?" Jason said his uncertainty clear in his voice and emotions.

"You're better at this stuff than me, but it seemed like Eric was equal parts curious and lust." Sookie let him know of the assessments she had made earlier in the evening. "What about the electricity thing?" She asked.

"Never happened before to you?" Jason wondered glancing over at her to see the look on her face.

"Nope you?" Sookie asked turning in her seat so that she could see Jason more clearly in the dark truck cabin.

"Yes sometimes when you're up close and personal with someone that you really like. I've only noticed it a couple of times. The first time it really freaked me out not that I needed any more of a reason to be freaked out." Jason answered her question with a chuckle while waggling his eyebrows at his sister.

"TMI Jason Stackhouse TMI." She all but screamed at her horn dog of a brother.

"You asked! Plus I thought you might like a bit of a warning cuz I certainly could have used one." Jason half-heartedly apologized.

"Sorry you're right, never mind lets change the subject okay." Sookie said more to get him to drop the subject than anything else.

"Fine. So tomorrow night then, should we invite them in or meet them outside?" Jason asked more than fine with changing the subject to more important ones.

"Lets play it by ear and see what they are feeling first. We have to consider Gran. Speaking of Gran should we tell her what is going on?" Sookie responded and the question remained unanswered as they came to the end of the bumpy driveway.

Jason cut the engine after parking behind the farmhouse and took a hold of Sookie's hand so as to get a better radius. They were not impressed when they picked up a void on the edge of the property closest to the cemetery.

'That's most probably Bill.' Sookie thought recognizing the void now that they have encountered him a few times.

'Get your key ready and we'll get into the house real fast like.' Jason thought to his sister.

'K go.' Sookie agreed with his plan and they jumped out and rushed into the kitchen and quickly locked the door behind them.

"Nothing we can do tonight so lets just get some sleep and talk in the morning k." Jason said and bent and kissed her cheek goodnight and made his way to his old room, which was right next to hers, upstairs. Sookie wanted to make sure that Gran was okay before heading to bed herself. She ended up removing her reading glasses from her face, and placing them alongside her book on the bedside table before turning off her bedside lamp. Sookie quickly went through her bedtime routine and got under the covers and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Eric drove directly to one of his homes in Shreveport with his Childe in the passenger seat both deep in thought for the first half of the drive. Both were musing on which type of supernatural being they might be. 'One thing is clear the boredom factor was certainly alleviated tonight.' Eric thought to himself.

"Well they're certainly not boring are they Master?" Pam mused aloud unknowingly echoing Eric's thoughts.

"Yes quite interesting and quite alluring as well. Did you notice the slight glow about them when we were outside? They must be some sort of Sup but I have not idea which kind." He responded with his own thoughts and observations.

"I couldn't really tell in the bar other than their scents, which are delectable! And that electricity thing did you feel that too?" Pam wondered her fangs descending as the thought of their scent.

'Pam being less than half my age seems to have missed their more subtle tells.' Eric thought in response. "Yes twice once while we were dancing and then at the table while Jason was attempting to get rid of the others." He admitted while his mind spun at the meaning behind this shock of electricity.

"I also felt it while I was dancing with Jason and although I am usually not a lover of men I would make an exception for him, which is unusual to say the least." With no prompting Pam admitted to her fascination with a male for the first time in centuries.

"Maybe another clue to their heritage then? Maybe this Gran of theirs might hold some clues as well. Lets both rest in my place and then we can go to them directly after we feed tomorrow night, yes." Eric suggested and Pam just nodded her agreement seemingly lost in thought.

As Eric pulled into his garage and closed the door behind them he noticed consciously what he must have known subconsciously in picking this home out of all the others. Eric flew out of the car so fast that Pam sped after him expecting the worst. They came into the kitchen to find Godric waiting for them with a smile on his face.

"Godric!" They said in unison.

"Hello my Childe, Grandchilde." Godric greeted them both and after a moment Eric and Pam unfroze and launched themselves into his arms.

"What brings you here Master not that we aren't very happy to see you." Eric asked not releasing his Maker from his grasp causing the elder Vampire to chuckle.

"I came to see what has been so interesting this night. I have felt different sensations along with conflicting and erratic emotions throughout the night." Godric said holding his Childe back so that he could watch his facial expressions as he spoke.

"I am glad you are here. Tonight we met the most intriguing sup siblings the female of which is telepathic." Eric said proudly.

"The first sensation was much earlier on in the night though, hours before they arrived." Pam spoke reminding Eric of that fact.

"True. When we touched them an electrical current was produced. The same current seemed to be produced later during conversation." Eric relayed the facts as he remembered them, which with Vampire memory was perfect even if he didn't understand what else was going on at the time.

"This has the potential to be much more interesting than anything going on in my Area." Godric told them and with a final squeeze they released one another.

"Godric I am so glad that you decided to visit us it has been too long." Pam practically gushed she was so happy to see her Grandsire.

"I agree little one. Why don't we retire to Eric's day chamber and continue our conversation regarding these sup siblings you met tonight." Godric said and the threesome headed through the average suburban single family home towards the bedrooms, which have been altered to conceal a light tight bedroom with bath. Pam was diligent with keeping items for each of them in all of their homes throughout the world so that on nights such as these they would not have to worry.

It didn't take them long to change into something more suited for their daytime rest. Eric of course, slept nude always had since the temperature ceased to bother him after the change, while Godric and Pam kept their earlier customs and wore simple clothes to bed. "So tell me about these siblings of yours?" Godric asked them as soon as they had crawled under the covers situating themselves as Godric bookends.

"I knew the moment I noticed them walking across the parking lot that there was something different about them. And once they got close enough, Godric they smell divine it's like nothing I have ever smelt before." Pam started the tale eagerly.

"I have to agree with Pam they stood out like candles in a coal mine from the minute they stepped into the bar. More to the point their reactions to what was clearly their first time in a Vampire bar were antithetical to the norm." As Eric explained he lifted his head from the crook of his Makers neck where he returned as he finished speaking drawing in his scent as if he needed it to live.

"Also it seemed as though they are not knowledgeable of the sup world. They seem very tolerant but sheltered." Pam spoke her head resting on Godric's chest.

"Don't forget how for the first time in centuries you find your self drawn to a male." Eric tattled on his progeny his words slightly obscured from speaking into Godric's neck.

"So let me sum up your observations. Two unknown supernatural's who are related, and seem to have unknown powers. These powers include telepathy, and possibly sexual thrall or lure as well as whatever the electricity denotes." Godric summarized succinctly.

"Oh and don't forget Compton." Pam brought up the vainglorious young vampire.

"Compton, the Queen's procurer? What is his role in all of this?" Godric questioned.

"We are unsure as of yet they promised to explain tomorrow after midnight when we are to join them at their home." Pam continued, as Eric seemed to have checked out of the conversation.

"You have excepted an invitation to the home of an unknown sup?" Godric asked pulling his Childe from his side to look him in the eye conveying his displeasure.

"Master I don't believe we have anything to fear from them. If anything it seems they are in need of our help." Eric attempted to explain his actions.

"You met them mere hours from now and you profess to feelings of concern for these sups?" Godric said his disbelief plain in his tone.

"We are hoping that their Grandmother may shed some light on their heritage as it is her home they have invited us to." Pam added another layer of reason for their acquiescence.

"Another unknown... You both surprise me with the level of trust in strangers this shows. Something I have never known either of you to possess." Godric said his concern piqued he was now more than ever grateful that he made the decision to leave his Area without so much as letting his Second know of his plans. The moment he left the fots church after removing his glamour from Newlin's guard dog Gabe he took to the sky and flew straight to one of his Childe's Shreveport homes. It only took a low level Makers call to ensure Eric chose the correct safe house and he waited patiently for his Childe to arrive.

Dawn was moments away and Pam was already fighting to remain conscious during their conversation. Godric swept her hair back from her face and planted a kiss to the top of her head. "Sleep my Childe we can continue this when the sun sets tonight." Godric said his hand gently soothing her tense form until she submitted to the dawn unable to resist any longer. Godric turned his attention to Eric. "My Childe I have missed you terribly."

"Not as much as I have missed you Master." Eric told him looking deep into his ancient grey blue eyes. Eric smashed his lips onto Godric's full pink lips and their tongues and fangs clashed drawing blood, which drew growls from both their chests. They kissed until Eric too felt the pull of the sun and knowing he would only moments later Godric wrapped his arms around his beloved Childe and they fell to rest in one another's arms.


	4. The next day

A/N: I own nothing and make no revenue from this fanfic. I'm only taking the characters out for a walk. Oh and if you're reading this on fanfic definitely visit my wordpress blog .com

* * *

When Sookie woke up the next morning she had a bit of a hangover. Which was not all that surprising since she doesn't usually drink much and she ended up having more than her usual two drinks last night. She could smell that Gran was making breakfast and she figured that if she didn't get up soon Jason would be up here bouncing her out of bed so that he could dig in. So she threw on some shorts and a tank over her bikini and grabbed her latest novel for later. As she suspected Jason was close to coming up and getting her when she got downstairs and Gran was asking her what kind of juice she wanted.

"None for me this morning Gran just coffee and some water." Sookie told her Gran.

"Were you two out late last night?" Adele asked her grandchildren knowingly.

"No not really Gran, but I did have a few more drinks than I usually have." Sookie said while pilling pancakes and bacon onto her plate.

"We had a really nice time didn't we sis?" Jason said absentmindedly as he doctored his own pancakes.

"Yes it was interesting wasn't it?" Sookie said not expecting the conversation to get more detailed than that.

"Jason mentioned that it was a Vampire bar." Sookie almost sprayed coffee all over the table at Adele's comment, and while she recovered Jason chimed in.

"Yes and one even came into Merlotte's during Sookie's shift." Jason tattled not knowing that Sookie had told Adele that piece of news the night before.

"Well you two should be wary of Vampires but I'm sure that they are just like the rest of us; some good and some bad." Gran said wisely.

"We are starting to think that ourselves Gran. Did you know we could tell the difference between Vampires and humans?" Sookie asked.

"Yep they sort of glow like we do at night!" Jason added with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh really anything else?" Adele wondered aloud her pride in her talented grandchildren showing through.

"We might be able to tell who is older or more powerful but we are not sure how it works or if were right yet." Jason told their Gran excitedly, it wasn't often that they talked about their powers but Gran always knew just what to say.

"Well it sounds like you had a very interesting evening. Tell me, did you meet _anyone_ while you were at the bar?" Adele asked expectantly her eyebrows practically wiggling.

"Um actually yes and they are going to be coming here tonight to talk to us because someone told them that she was telepathic out of the blue." Jason tattled.

"I didn't have a choice Jason the police were going to raid the club and then we would have been stuck there all night same as Eric and Pam." Sookie exclaimed defensively.

"I'm sure Sookie had a good reason to feel that she needed to tell them her secret Jason, you both know that it's in your best interests to follow your instincts." Adele reassured her granddaughter while simultaneously scolding her grandson.

"You don't mind that we invited them here?" Sookie asked questioningly.

"No of course not dear in fact I would love to meet them they sound lovely." Adele said in a matter of fact tone.

"It will be quite late Gran they are coming after midnight so that Laf and Tara will have gone home after the family dinner." Jason piped up.

"Okay we will see if I'm up or not then. We will just play it by ear okay." Adele said agreeably knowing full well she wouldn't be able to sleep knowing this meeting was occurring.

"Alright, this sure was a great breakfast Gran! Thank you." Sookie thanked Adele for the breakfast.

"Yes Gran thank you for breakfast. Here let me take your plates I'll do the dishes this morning." Jason said helpfully.

"Thank you dear." Adele said thankful for her grandchildren.

"Well I'm gonna head out and perfect my tan some more, see you in a bit." Sookie told them.

Sookie headed out into the front yard to lay out on her chaise with her book and a glass of sweet tea. After a couple of pages her mind started to wander to last night and meeting Eric and Pam. Eric had been wearing leather pants and black motorcycle boots his vest open revealing his muscular chest that just made her ache. He was so tall and beautiful he reminded her of the man that she used to dream about when she was a child. But those were just dreams she rationalized clearing her mind as she noticed that Jason was making his way out to her.

"So what's the plan Sis got any ideas?" Jason asked.

"A few," she whispered conspiratorially.

"I'm sure you do... I guess it's nice meeting someone whom you can't hear right?" Jason said as he took a seat on the grass next to his sister.

"You have no idea Jase." Sookie gushed.

"Well just don't let that blind you to what is going on and make sure to trust your instincts." Jason advised her wisely.

"Such the overprotective brother you always are Jason Stackhouse it's no wonder that I have never had a boyfriend." Sookie replied with a heavy sigh, she had long since resigned herself to being an old maid.

"You can't go blaming me Sis." Jason told her.

"I know it's just so frustrating sometimes you know." She admitted.

"So back to our planning then. I think we should meet them outside away from Gran to start with." Jason said hoping to change the subject as he could tell Sookie was getting angsty. He hated that her telepathy made her life so difficult if it were in his power he would do anything to make it so that she could live a normal life like he knew she wanted.

"Unless Bill is watching again. Do you think he has been spying on me all week? Why would he be doing that you think?" Sookie mused her eyes closed as they soaked in the midmorning rays. The siblings frequently made time to soak in the suns rays together while they had time, which as they got older was not as often as they would like.

"Those are very good questions: this thing with Bill is very disconcerting. I sure hope that we don't have to deal with this on our own, although I'm sure we could think of something, yes." Jason said.

"Lets first find out what Sheriff entails and then see if he can't just get rid of him." Sookie said hopefully.

"Okay well I'm off for the aft then I'll be back for dinner. See you in a bit sis." He said as he leant in to kiss her goodbye.

"Bye Jase." Sookie called after him as he walked to his truck.

Gran and Sookie spent all afternoon cleaning and making dinner for everyone. Sookie even went out and purchased a case of True Blood for their guests later on. Tara and Lafayette came over shortly after Jason returned and the siblings were expecting them to light into them about their odd conversation with Bill.

"Sorry we left you guys so early last night I guess I had to much to drink huh." Was all that Tara said; and her thoughts backed up her words.

"Oh it's no problem we didn't stay much later than you all anyways." Sookie told Tara while looking puzzled at her brother. 'Odd we have never had that effect on someone before.' Jason thought to his sister.

They quickly sat down to dinner and were soon talking and laughing just like old times. Sookie and Jason sat next to each other and made sure that as the sun set they were holding hands so that they could test their theory that Bill made his way over right after sunset. They were surprised that they could follow him all they way through the cemetery as he sped his way over to the edge of the property and just stood there. After the dishes were done and Tara and Lafayette went their separate ways Jason and Sookie sat on the couch pretending to watch TV. 'It's spooky and unnerving having him spy on us like this I wonder if he can hear us all the way over here?' Sookie thought.

'Hard to say but let's keep an eye out for the others and see what happens huh.' Jason thought back.

'K' Sookie replied and they didn't have to wait long and were surprised when three more voids approached Bill's void from the cemetery as well. One void stayed back while the three voids stood there for a moment and then one went back through the cemetery a bit as two of them came towards the house, while the other one stayed put. The siblings got up to go outside before the two voids could get to the front door and they met them out on the porch.

"We noticed that you ran him off a bit tonight so thank you for that." Jason said with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Yes he has been standing there ever since the sunset and creeping us both out so thank you." Sookie added with a smile as Eric and Pam looked at them with a puzzled expression.

"What do you mean ran him off a bit?" Eric asked.

"Oh he's still in the cemetery not quite back to his place yet." With that Eric let out a loud growl, which startled the siblings and woke up Gran who began to make her way towards the front door unable to contain her curiosity. Adele had joined her grandchildren in the living room and curled up with a book of course she found herself rereading the same sentence over and over until she dosed off.

"Oops you woke up Gran." Sookie said with a smile and Jason grimaced as they took each other's hands and Pam finally got to see the glow that Eric had mentioned the night before.

"Interesting together you glow." Pam commented.

"You guys glow too you know." Jason added before he spun around to face his Gran.

"It's nothing to worry about Gran we'll be in, in a minute." He said with confidence.

"Aright then but you kids play nice now you hear and don't forget to offer our guests refreshments." Adele said.

"Gran..." Jason whined.

"Don't you Gran me, young man I taught you better than that." Adele admonished.

"Yes Ma'am." Jason replied.

Adele went back in the house shaking her head and wondering if she aught to call in reinforcements or if she should trust their instincts and let this play out. Having had no intention of missing this chance at an introduction she went into the kitchen and started making a pot of tea. Godric of course was the fourth void the siblings had noticed and was currently still perched in a tree where he had a clear vantage of the immediate area. He insisted that he come along so as to ensure his Childe and Granchilde's safety however as he wasn't invited in name they decided it would be best if he stayed back at first.

Bill had misinterpreted the growl and Vamped back to the edge of the property to see what had happened to make Eric growl. Eric immediately noticed him and quickly left the ground to land in front of him.

"What part of go back home and never set foot on the Stackhouse property again didn't you understand Bill?" Eric asked as he towered over Compton.

"I'm not on their property at the moment actually." Compton retorted and Eric grabbed him by the throat.

"Since you are new to the area I will remind you that as your Sheriff I do not tolerate insubordination. I asked you to leave, I won't ask again." Eric seethed angered by Compton's insubordination if not his mere presence.

"Yes Sheriff." Bill replied eyes downcast.

"And do make it all the way home this time Bill." Bill's eyes widened at Eric's comment, as he didn't know how he knew he hadn't obeyed the order the first time. Bill felt he should retreat to his home and call the Queen with the news and see if she wished to alter his assignment. He wasn't sure if this was going to be very good for him but clearly something was different about these two humans. Eric had never paid any attention to humans in all the time that he has known the Viking. Bill couldn't stand the Viking nor his Childe every time they came to court everyone fawned all over them like they hung the moon and stars it irritated him to no end.

Pam used the few minutes it took for Eric to deal with Bill to study the siblings, and they her. They were all dressed much more casually tonight and Jason couldn't help but notice that Pam looked much prettier tonight when she wasn't dressed up like some Vampire stereotype.

"I like this you much better Pam, these your street clothes then?" Jason asked with a devilish smirk.

"Street clothes?" Pam replied taken aback by his forwardness more so than being unfamiliar with the term.

"Yes you know your normal clothes not for work." Jason explained further with a roguish wink.

"Oh. Yes I guess they are then." She answered with her own smirk. Eric had since returned and was also appraising the siblings.

"So you're telepathic and what about you?" He nodded at each in turn.

"Not really sure what to call it and as we get older everything seems to get a bit stronger especially when we are together." Sookie responded to his question, as Jason was too busy flirting with Pam.

"Ah so that's why you were keeping so close together last night." Eric replied as he leant casually back against the porch support beam his hands stuffed into his pockets to prevent him from betraying his emotions not realizing that Jason is an empath.

"Yes it's a bit of a defensive measure on our part, with us being close we can basically double my radius as well as our other gifts." Sookie continued.

"What's with Compton then?" Eric asked wanting to get that conversation over with as quick as possible.

"Well just like we said. He's been around here stalking Sookie and he made a pass at her at the bar last night. Tried to glamour her into going home with him then quickly changed to asking her our instead when she balked." Jason said as he finally joined the conversation.

"Yes it was weird we also noticed that another couple, who were drainers by the way, seemed to know Bill. It was very odd so we were very wary before I went over to take his order." Sookie started to tell them about their interaction with Compton the night before.

"Yes its lucky that we happened to be touching when that happened or who knows how that may have gone down right Sis?" Jason added with a chuckle.

"Jason I'm not that bad of a judge of character." Sookie retorted.

"So I take it you can't read Vampire minds then?" Eric asked with an air of certainty.

"How did you know?" Sookie asked him curiously.

"Because I don't think you could have keep a straight face if you were hearing the thoughts that we have been thinking since we started this fascinating conversation." Eric admitted with a lopsided smile his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Although correct: I can not hear Vampire thoughts. You would be surprised at our ability to hide our reactions to most of what we notice that we shouldn't." Sookie replied while she attempted to ignore her body's reaction to Eric.

"Have you always been telepathic?" Pam asked in an attempt to break the staring contest going on between Sookie and Eric. The magnetic pull that existed between them was disconcertingly difficult to ignore.

"Yes since before she was born we could speak with each other in our minds. Of course at first it was just knowing what she needed and I was only two so it took our parents a long time to figure out that I wasn't making things up." Jason replied on her behalf.

"I can imagine that this would have been difficult to grow up with." Pam said empathetically and Eric raised an eyebrow at her out of character comment.

"You have no idea. We ended up in the same grade at school which was how we wanted it so most people think that we are twins with the exception of Tara and Laf and of course Gran." Sookie said dragging her gaze from Eric so that she could focus on the conversation.

"I feel like we are missing something here why would you react so strongly to his presence if all he did was ask Sookie out mind you rather forcefully." Eric asked still not understanding the gravity of the situation.

'Should we tell them about the blue light Sis?' Jason thought.

'Not sure they seem very curious and Bill hasn't been back maybe we should start with the Sheriff questions first.' Sookie thought back.

"Can we ask you what Bill meant when he addressed you as Sheriff?" Sookie asked.

"Certainly but you must know a little about how we Sups govern things?" Eric answered.

"Sups?" Jason and Sookie said simultaneously.

Eric and Pam gave each other a puzzled look before Eric continued his explanation. "Well basically I am in charge of all the Vampires in Northern Louisiana they all have to report to me and are my responsibility."

'Okay sounds good lets go for it.' Jason thought.

'Jase what about the other void? It's still out there.' Sookie thought to her brother.

"So that means if Vampires and Humans have issues then you're the one that is supposed to get involved" Jason asked ignoring his sisters concern, he could feel the fourth Vampires emotions and wasn't as concerned as he was curious.

"I supposed so, is that what is going on here?" Eric replied standing up a little straighter his Sheriff's hat firmly in place.

"Yes Bill attacked me when I was leaving my house last night before I met up with Sookie here." Jason replied his shoulders square and senses on high alert.

"You don't appear to be damaged so I'm sure that attacked is not the correct turn of phrase." Was Eric's response to Jason's claim.

"Well you see I'm sure that if I hadn't fought him off I wouldn't have been able to make it to your bar to meet you all last night." Jason continued.

"Fought him off, your kidding right? What can a human do against a Vampire?" Eric said his disbelief clear.

"Actually maybe we can show you, do you think you can pretend to attack me and maybe it will happen again because it was really freaky and it's only happened to me just that once. I mean I've been in fights plenty before but only with humans and mostly to defend Sookie." Jason said having come up with this plan as he spoke.

"Maybe we should recreate the scene like it happened last night?" Sookie added completely on board with Jason's hair brained idea, as she really wanted to see the blue hands thingy.

"Well he came up behind me and pushed me into the door while I was locking up, and then he spun me around and was about to drain me." Without further ado Eric grabbed Jason and had him up against the wall of the farmhouse while Pam and Sookie looked on to see what would happen, which was just a bunch of growling from Eric and nothing from Jason.

"Hmm it's not the same I just don't really feel like you're actually attacking me. Sorry man." Jason said and Eric released Jason quickly and set his sights on Sookie causing Jason to tumble to the ground and start to become more than a little worried about his sister.

"Maybe I should just take you then since it doesn't appear that you have any protection." With that Jason got mad causing his hands to start to glow blue.

"Let her go Eric." Jason seethed his fear and anger warring with one another.

"Jason look!" Sookie said as Jason rushed up to separate them. "Ouch Jase that hurt." Sookie was holding her arm while Jason moved her behind him.

"Sookie are you okay?" Jason asked his sister his voice laced with worry.

"Well if you didn't wrench her away from me so forcefully she would have been fine." Eric told him as he brushed himself off after getting up from where he had been thrown when Jason separated him from Sookie. Pam just looked on in wonder.

"Master that was incredible I have never seen anyone but Godric be able to throw you like that." Pam said finally having found her voice.

"I am inclined to agree with Pamela's assessment of this young man's abilities." Godric said as he made his presence known.

Sookie was completely floored by the beautiful young man who had joined them on the porch. He was maybe as tall as Jason with short choppy brown hair and blue gray eyes. Just a hint of his tattoos was visible peaking out from his clothes and although he isn't very tall he is not slight but rather muscular. Sookie had never felt anything like this feeling that was bubbling up inside her. As Godric drew near he too felt the same sensation that had run though all involved the night before. The pull got stronger clouding all rational thought and as if there were powerful magnets within them they drifted towards one another completely lost in one anthers eyes. Both Sookie and Godric's hands rose simultaneously and as they gently touched the others cheek they were jolted with an electrical charge so strong that the others felt it through their respective connections.

Eric watched in fascination as his maker approached Sookie seemingly in a trance and as soon as he felt the now familiar jolt of electricity he felt an overwhelming pull to join them and so he did. As he neared them he noticed that Jason had wrapped his arms around his Childe while they watched with rapped attention. Another jolt of electricity spread through the three of them as soon as Eric's hand touched his makers shoulder, he followed through and wrapped his other arm around Sookie's shoulder and Pam and Jason's jaws dropped at the blue tinged glow that illuminated the porch area as they embraced.

"Wow that's pretty cool." Jason said in awe of the sight before him, he could feel nothing but love and devotion flowing from he threesome and he hugged Pam's small body tighter into his own his chin resting comfortably on her head. Without releasing each other they looked up at Jason's comment and noticed that Pam and Jason were glowing a pinkish colour.

"Jase you guys are glowing." Sookie spoke from between Eric and Godric who at her words finally wrenched their eyes from Sookie and looked over to the other pair and noticed the same phenomenon.

"Master you three are glowing as well." Pam said finally having found her voice.

Godric and Eric slightly relaxed their hold on Sookie to only her hands and they moved closer to Pam and Jason as one unit. Eric reached out for his Childe's hand and Jason felt compelled to take Godric's. As soon as the circle was completed they were jolted strongly as well as their glow altered to a bright purple. None of them could form the words to express the feelings that were zinging through their bodies. Fintan stood at the edge of his beloved's property watching over his grandchildren his presence cloaked. This moment had been foretold centuries ago but he never thought that it would be his Sookie and Jason whom the prophecy spoke of.

Adele was beginning to get impatient waiting for them to come inside she had been waiting for so long for this to come to pass. So much of their future depended on this very moment; the destinies of so many lives were heavily intertwined with this fated group of souls.

"If you kids are done playing why don't you all come on in for a drink and introduce yourselves" Gran called from the doorway having watched the whole thing. Godric, Eric and Pam were still wary of the siblings and especially Gran as of course Sups got more powerful with age and she was definitely not showing any fear towards them. Adele nodded in the direction of her lover as she shut the door, Fintan might be cloaked but he couldn't hind from her.

They slowly made their way inside; Adele couldn't help but welcome them.

"Hello Godric." Adele said shocking the elder Vampire.

"Have we met?" Godric asked without releasing his grip on neither Sookie nor Eric's hands.

"No not yet, but I have been expecting this night for sometime so please forgive an old women her fun." Adele said and motioned towards the living room. Sookie asked what everyone wanted to drink and went off into the kitchen to fetch it while Jason continued with the apparently unnecessary introductions in the living room. When she entered with their drinks she found that she could perch next to Jason and Pam or sit between Eric and Godric on the couch. Since she unlike Jason had known that Eric was just trying to get a rise out her brother to see what would happen she sat between Eric and Godric and sipped on her sweet tea. Eric's hand managed to find it's way behind her causing another current of electricity for both of them.

"So Jason why didn't you mention this power this morning at breakfast when you were mentioning the others that you found out about last night?" Adele said to start off the conversation.

"Others?" Godric asked his eyebrow raised in question.

"Yes we think we can tell Vampire ages but we are not sure." Jason replied.

"Really so how old do you think I am then?" Eric asked.

"Well we can tell that Godric is roughly 3 times your age and Pam is a similar increment younger than you and she is twice as old as Compton but we really have nothing to measure that by." Sookie mused still in awe of Godric she was having a difficult time not getting lost in his grey blue eyes.

"You are quite correct and I am just over 1000 years old so that should give you starting point." The Stackhouse's sibling's eyes grew large at his revelation and Adele was relived that they weren't new vampires as that would be disastrous with their heritage.

"Compton is that the dark haired one that moved into Jessie Compton's place about a week ago then? I didn't realize that Jessie had relatives." Adele mentioned almost absentmindedly as she steered the conversation toward another topic.

"Yes well actually I guess he must have been an ancestor of his." Eric said, Compton having mentioned that he was in fact related to the Compton's of this area.

"Oh yes of course that makes perfect sense… I wonder if he fought in the war?" Adele added almost to herself.

"You have seen him Adele?" Eric asked wondering if he was also bothering the elder Stackhouse, which he didn't like one bit, as he was starting to feel very protective of this family. These feelings were making him very uncomfortable. At that moment Sookie looked up at him questioningly. He tried to relax his features and concentrate on the elder Stackhouse's answer to his question. Godric watched their interaction with interest his many years led him to postulate that Sookie is not simply telepathic but very probably empathic as well. He decided to keep his observations to himself for now.

"Not really but I do know that is how Jason found his light and that this will lead us to discover what has become of Hadley." Adele answered rather cryptically.

"Hadley! Really Gran? We thought that she was lost to drugs years ago. Have you been in contact with her?" Sookie asked her Gran as she snuggled a little further into the sofa. Both Godric and Eric unconsciously moved to accommodate her. Godric had been fighting his overwhelming urge to touch her and could hold himself back no longer. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and even thought the jolt of electricity was more jarring than calming he couldn't help but sigh in response.

"Not in contact per say it's more of a feeling you know." Adele answered from her perch in her recliner.

"Yes Gran," "No Gran" from the Siblings and Vampires respectively.

She chuckled and turned to the Vampires to explain "This family has quite good instincts and sometimes we just know things without really knowing how. It's especially strong in this house of course." Adele revealed.

"I guess you are a little psychic after all." Eric said with a leer, which caused Sookie to blush.

"Yes we can feel the magic here as well." Pam added as she rubbed her thumb across Jason's palm.

"So if he has something to do with Hadley then we need to get to the bottom of what he is doing here instead of just running him out of town like we were hoping to get you to do." Sookie said.

"You were, were you little one." Making Sookie blush again, which caused Eric's pants to get even tighter.

"I think that we should see if we can trap him into revealing what his plan is, when we were at the bar he was almost out of control he was so jealous he really doesn't like you guys and he really wants our Sookie here." Jason relayed his plan to the group who nodded in agreement.

"Yes well I'm sure that the feelings are mutual." Godric said while looking Sookie straight in the eyes. She blushed again and Godric had to pull back a little as Adele and Jason cleared their throats simultaneously.

"We can meet you at the bar again tomorrow night. If he follows us again then we can take it from there." Jason suggested and stood up pulling Pam with him indicating that the conversation was finished.

"That sounds like a good start. Jason, Sookie, Adele you all have a lovely night. We will see you both tomorrow night then?" Godric spoke for the threesome, as they headed towards the door.

Adele smiled knowingly at her grandchildren as they stood in the door and watched their Vampires retreat towards the cemetery.

"Don't worry my dears you'll see them soon enough." Adele said as she ushered them into the house and closed the door locking it.

"Well I don't know about you two but I'm beat and I've got work tomorrow so I'm going to hit the sack." Jason told his sister and Gran.

"Night Jase." Sookie said with a gentle squeeze to his ribs, he leant down and kissed her cheek and then released her and repeated the action with Adele and started up the stairs. Sookie took a few moments to tidy up the glasses and Adele watched her silently.

Sookie turned to head to bed and almost ran right into Adele as she was lost in thought. Adele chuckled knowing how distracted these recent events have her granddaughter.

"Everything will unfold in it's own time, you will see." Adele said and embraced her tightly. Sookie held fast to her Gran basking in her love.

"Goodnight Gran." Sookie said as they parted ways.

As Godric, Eric and Pam left they crossed the cemetery and decided to see if Compton had indeed followed Eric's orders to stay inside his home and off the Stackhouse property.

"Should we pay him a visit master?" Pam asked.

"Yes but first lets find out what we can before he notices us." Eric responded as they slowed and waited at the edge of the tree line. As they stood observing the Compton place they heard the unmistakable sounds of feeding and fucking.

They knew they wouldn't be privy to any insights and wanted to get back to Eric's and so they approached the front door and knocked. Bill answered of course and they pushed passed him ignoring his feeble attempts to prevent them entry. What they found turned their stomachs even if it wasn't the first time they saw such a scene. No what bothered them was the resemblance to Sookie that each of the blond bloodbags strewn about his dilapidated home had.

"How's the mainstreaming treating you Bill?" Pam asked condescendingly as they picked their way into the disgusting home.

"I seem to be missing court as you can tell." Bill spoke with absolutely no remorse.

"Ah yes court. Why is it that you left Sophie Anne, Bill?" Eric spoke having finally mastered his emotions. While Godric stayed as close to the door as possible surveying the home and occupants.

"Now that the VAR has passed ownership of this home has reverted to me again and I wanted to see what could be done with it." Bill told them his now trite reason for his presence in Area five.

"Ah and a wonderful job that you've done with the place Bill. Very Southern Dilapidated" Eric further baited while casually draping himself onto a couch that was vacated after he glamoured the pathetic creature that had been there previously into standing in the corner.

"Yes well I've been having some issues getting contractors and such…" Bill muttered in response to the obvious lack of progress on his home.

"Are you going to be in the area for long Billy?" Pam asked condescendingly not wanting to even touch anything so she simply stood behind Eric where she could keep an eye on everyone.

"I'm not sure as of yet. Being back here has been an eye opener, it's been so long, I forgot how much I loved this area when I was human." Bill said while internally fighting not to shudder as he lied through his teeth. In truth Bill couldn't stand the sight of the home that he had built for this beloved Caroline, being back brought all the emotions he had fought so hard to bury to the surface again.

"How sentimental of you Billy." Eric added.

"Why are you here Eric?" Bill demanded his patience with the Viking worn thin, he was completely out numbered and wanted desperately for them to leave. The small dark haired Vampire who had yet to leave the entryway was unnerving him. Bill had no idea who he was but assumed that he was a fresh Vampire whom Eric was responsible for being Sheriff.

"Billy, Billy, Billy really you should know better than to question me, but in truth I just wanted to asked you how you were finding the area with you being new and all." Eric taunted, as he could plainly see what their presence was doing to his composure.

"Well then if that is all I suppose I will see you another time. Dawn is approaching and I really wasn't finished with my meal." Bill said knowing his attempt to get them to leave as transparent as a pane of glass but not caring at this point he just wanted them gone.

"Yes well we will leave you to it then." And they quickly exited the hovel as if it might fall down on top of them at any moment. They launched themselves into the sky and headed for Shreveport without a word.

"Are you going to your own home tonight Pam?" Eric asked as they neared the city.

"Actually I would like to join you at your place again if that's alright with you. Very curious night yet again don't you think?" Pam answered her Makers question and couldn't help but muse aloud about the siblings.

"Yes very curious, many new things to ponder and figure out. I was beginning to think that nothing could surprise me anymore." Eric responded while Godric remained silent as they flew through the clear night sky.

They landed just outside one of their larger homes in the area and entered silently. They stopped in the kitchen and after a moment Pam broke the silence.

"I am glad to see you both in better spirits and I am very much looking forward to having our two favourite breathers at the club tomorrow." Pam spoke her excitement leaking into her voice.

"Yes as am I." Eric admitted and Godric smiled indulgently. This home was one with several light tight suites and so they each had their own personal space. Pam was the first to decide to retire and she kissed them both on the cheek and Vamped to her room leaving Godric and Eric alone.

Pam needed time to herself to sort through the emotions zinging through her system and her mind was constantly returning to Jason, which unnerved her to no end. She tried to tell herself that this was just an infatuation and that as soon as she could she would attempt to fuck him out of her system. She didn't like feelings. Godric waved his Childe towards him and arm in arm they made their way to the master suite, which they frequently shared.

They readied for bed and slipped under the covers. Godric allowed his Childe to wrap his longer arms around him enveloping the smaller vampire. Not a word was said though they could feel one anthers frantic emotions as they attempted to assimilate the nights events and revelations. All were eager for the next night as they fell to their slumber moments after the dawn's rays crested the horizon.


	5. Off to play with our new friends

A/N: I own nothing and make no revenue from this fanfic. I'm only taking the characters out for a walk. Oh and definitely visit my wordpress blog .com

* * *

It was only a few hours later that Jason had to get up and go to work on the Parish road crew. He was barely able to pull himself out of his childhood bed and get his half asleep butt to work the morning after having Eric, Pam and Godric over to essentially meet Gran. He mentally kicked himself for staying up so late when he knew he had to work yet again. After a few minutes of stumbling about he finally managed to dress and get out of the house without making too much noise, as he didn't want to wake the rest of the family.

Of course Adele's eyes popped open the moment the door closed behind him. She lay there thinking over last night's excitement and what was to come. Fintan had stayed away after making his brief appearance and she was missing him terribly. She knew that Sookie had the early shift and so it wouldn't be long before she would be up as well. Adele went about her usual routine and by the time she started breakfast Sookie was wandering in bleary-eyed looking for the coffee pot.

"Morning dear." Adele said gently taking note that Sookie looked to be still asleep even if she was upright. Sookie poured her cup of coffee and added just enough cream that it appeared back at the top of the cup and took her first sip of the steaming liquid.

"Morning Gran. Did you sleep okay?" Sookie asked, as was her usual greeting.

"As well as can be expected with these old bones." Adele responded with a chuckle and turned her attention back to the pan of grits.

"Anything special going on today?" Sookie wondered from her seat at the kitchen table.

"Not today my dear, you working the early shift today?" Adele said.

"I am." Sookie responded and they lapsed into companionable silence. Adele had everything ready and they served their plates from the kitchen counter, which they only did when it was just the two of them.

"I think it's a good thing that I have three days off starting tomorrow." Sookie mentioned absently as they started to clean up the breakfast dishes side by side.

"I believe you are right, your lives will never be the same, but it's for the best. It is your destiny." Adele told her granddaughter who listened carefully and while she knew better than to question her she still didn't know how to take this piece of advice or news. Adele wished that she could tell her more but knew that for the prophesy to come to pass they each must make the decisions of their own free will.

Sookie took off to dress for work leaving Adele to her own devises for the day. Sookie soon bounded down the steps and with a kiss to Adele's cheek she was out the door and down the driveway in the little yellow pos car (at least it started today). All three Stackhouse's days were rather ordinary other than the feeling that something big was about to happen. All except the foul mood that Sam Merlotte visited upon his establishment all because he was kicking himself for never asking Sookie out on a date. Of course being the self-loathing Supe he was all he did was act surly and think hateful thoughts. Sam had seen the way that Vamp looked at Sookie and even though she seemed to pay him no mind he knew she was too good for anyone in this town. Sam couldn't stop imagining the Vampires that would line up to take advantage of her disability and how.

Sookie finally was able to head home and her mood drastically increased at seeing her brother's truck in his normal parking spot 'round back.

"I'm home." Sookie called out as she walked in the back door and found the kitchen empty.

"We're in here." Jason called back to her from the living room. She walked towards them and decided to take a few moments before she headed off to shower her day down the drain. Jason pulled her close as she collapsed next to him on the couch.

"Tough day?" Jason asked knowing that she was exhausted and more than a little upset about something. Sookie didn't answer verbally but she couldn't help but replay some of the worst of Sam's blatantly racist thoughts. "Oh Sook he's just jealous." Jason whispered to his sister who continued to cling to him.

Godric was the first to open his eyes being the oldest and he took every minute he had alone to go over the last two nights in his mind. As Eric opened his eyes Godric was attempting to calm his racing emotions. Eric's emotions soon added to his Makers and they clung to each other too excited to speak until the sun set and Pam woke. The three Vampires rushed through their evening routines and were soon dressed to go out.

"I do not think that we should let Compton see us all together just yet." Godric told the others as they congregated in the kitchen.

"I agree Godric, not many know that you are my Maker. I believe we can use this to our advantage." Eric said agreeing wholeheartedly with his Makers strategy.

"You will still come and observe though, right Godric?" Pam asked not wanting to miss a moment of time with her Grandsire.

"Of course. However this is clearly more than a visit and so I will have to call Texas. I will meet you both at the bar later." Godric told his Childe and Grandchilde as they stood in the kitchen drinking heated donor blood poured into glasses.

"Don't worry Godric we'll keep our guests entertained until you can arrive." Eric said attempting to keep the teasing tone out of his voice even if Godric could feel it.

"Oh yes don't worry I'm sure you won't miss too much." Pam said not bothering to conceal her glee. Godric's centuries on this earth enabled him to take the high road and he simply smiled an indulgent smile. They realized that they weren't going to get a rise out of him and so Eric and Pam left in Eric's red Corvette.

Godric sighed and took a few moments to collect himself before he pulled out his mobile phone and dialled Stan's private number.

"Godric to what do I owe the pleasure old friend?" Came Stan's rough voiced friendly greeting.

"Stan I have a favour to ask and I apologize for doing this over the phone. I would have preferred to come to see you in person." Godric told his old friend and King.

"That certainly sounds ominous Godric. What can I do for you then?" Stan asked, his curiosity peaked and he found himself hoping that whatever Godric had to say would alleviate some of the boredom that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Well I need to resign as Sheriff of Texas's Area nine effective immediately. I would like to nominate Isabel as my successor. I have trained her well and I believe that she will flourish in the position." Godric said without hesitation, as he had never been surer of a decision.

"Godric this is a surprise. Well I'm sure that if you have every confidence in Isabel then I have no doubt that she will make a magnificent Sheriff. Can I ask what brought about this sudden decision?" Stan asked curious of the sudden nature of the resignation, he hoped that nothing was a miss.

"I believe I have found my soul mate." Godric said out loud for the first time since meeting Sookie Stackhouse the thought that has been rolling through his mind on repeat.

"Well this is certainly good news old friend. I hope to meet this person that has so affected the wisest person I have ever known." Stan said reverently after releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"I hope you will as well Stan and thank you for releasing me you will always have my friendship and alliance should you need to call upon me at any time." Godric told his old friend glossing over the comments he didn't feel worthy of. Stan Davis was a Vampire that he would seek council from himself and to have him express that type of devotion made him uncomfortable.

"And you as well Godric. I hope to see you soon." Stan said knowing his old friend well enough that he didn't press the issue.

"Thank you your highness." Godric said and disconnected the call. He immediate placed another call to Isabel.

"Godric I have been worried about you. Where are you?" Isabel asked her relief at hearing Godric voice evident.

"I am well Isabel, however I have news. I am stepping down as Sheriff and I have recommended you as my replacement to the King." Godric told her not mincing his words. Isabel was too shocked to answer and so he continued, "I have taught you all you need to know. You will be a wonderful Sheriff I have every confidence in you."

Isabel finally found her voice, "why would you step down in the first place Sheriff?"

"I have found my soul mate and I wish to spend more time with her along with my Childe and Grandchilde." Godric told her the truth knowing that she otherwise would not accept his decision.

"I am happy for you Sheriff. If there is anything that you need me to do please do not hesitate to ask." Isabel offered Godric, for whom she would do anything. Her voice was monotone as she was still processing the news that Godric had given her.

"Thank you Isabel I may need your help in closing out some of my assets in the near future. I'm sure I will have to return to area nine to formally hand over the area soon." Godric told her.

"As always I am available to assist you in anything that you might need Sheriff. Thank you for your faith in me Godric." Isabel replied, her last comment more subdued than the first staunch affirmation of her loyalty.

"You deserve this position Isabel and remember that I have every faith in you." Godric told her and disconnected the call. With his Sheriff duties off his shoulders he felt lighter, happier than he had in centuries. Godric felt for the bond he had with his Childe and though that Pamela as well and found them to be in high spirits as well. He went straight to the garage and quickly straddled one of the many bikes and with a few practiced motions it was soon purring between his legs. He pulled out of the garage and was soon racing towards Fangtasia.

Jason had finally talked Sookie into a better mood and the three remaining Stackhouse's had a quiet meal together. After which Sookie and Jason got ready to go to Fangtasia. They decided to dress a little darker tonight for some reason; they were both in the mood to have a little fun. Sookie wore a short black leather skirt and white t-shirt and boots and Jason wore black skinny jeans motorcycle boots and a white t-shirt. They took Jason's truck again and were soon walking in arm in arm with Pam who had been at the door when they got there. Eric was on his throne but quickly joined them in his regular booth that had a great view of the whole club. They were sandwiched between Eric and Pam again so that they could keep contact to keep an eye out on the club.

Sookie and Jason had arrived at Fangtasia a little earlier, as they were excited to see if they could use their powers to show off a little. Soon they were pointing out all of the underage kids that had gotten in with fake ID's and Pam was gleefully bouncing them and then returning to the booth. "So we forgot to ask you guys last night but Tara and Laf had a completely different story about why they left early last night." Jason asked not really directing the question to either Vamp his concentration split between scanning the club and their verbal conversation.

"While we are on the subject I want to know what you were attempting to do to them at the time." Eric asked the question that he had wanted to ask since they arrived tonight but had been too distracted to remember to do so.

"Well we can push emotions into others, and together sometimes it can push people to do what we suggest to them." Jason responded to Eric's question.

"However we have never had them have a different reason for doing something the next time we saw them." Sookie brought them back to Jason's original question.

"Ah yes well I didn't know what you were doing so I thought I should add some glamour and added that Tara had to much to drink and therefore they went home early." Eric said in a blasé tone of voice.

"You can try that on me to see if it works on Vampires, Sexy?" Pam purred at Jason.

"Alright just me or Sook and me together." Jason asked Pam.

"They both sound delightful." Pam purred and wiggled her eyebrows causing Sookie to blush.

'Okay lets see if we can get her to slap the waitress that is about to come up to the booth.' Jason thought to his sister. "Okay you ready Hot stuff?" Jason asked Pam.

"Bring it." Pam said not worried in the least, as she didn't think that this would work on Vampire. Eric leant back to watch but kept his hand on Sookie's thigh to see if the electrical thing happened again. Just as the waitress walked up and asked if they wanted a refill Jason and Sookie pushed anger and jealousy strongly at Pam.

Eric could feel the electricity and emotions of anger and jealousy come out of nowhere in his Childe. Pam's fangs descended and she was about to lung toward the waitress. Eric just barely got a command in there to prevent the attack.

"Wow that was intense." Pam said as the foreign emotions left her system just as suddenly as they appeared.

"Yes quite an interesting trick there you two. How often do you use that one?" Eric asked suddenly suspicious of his feelings for them once this new power was revealed to be so strong.

"Not often it takes a lot out of us." Sookie said as she snuggled into Eric's side and closed her eyes for a moment.

With that said they finally responded to the frightened waitress who disappeared quickly to get their drinks. Sookie and Jason both noticed at the same time when Godric wearing a dark hoody and black skinny jeans appeared near the back exit. Eric and Pam had felt him getting closer and didn't need to use their visual senses to know he was there. Godric took note of the patrons and found a table in a corner of the bar.

"Why is Godric sitting over there?" Sookie whispered into Eric's ear.

"He will come over after Compton leaves." Eric nodded at Godric and looked around to make sure that all present that knew of him had been briefed on tonight's incognito scene. Luckily there were no visiting Vamps tonight. Sookie couldn't help but glance in Godric's direction every chance she took to survey the club patrons looking for things to point out to their Vampire companions. Not to long after Pam went to glamour a drug dealer into never returning to the bar Sookie and Jason noticed an increase in malice again and both spotted Compton as he went to the bar. "Showtime" the foursome said and grinned wickedly while his back was turned.

Godric watched the foursome, whom he desperately wished to join, from afar as the siblings used their powers to help his Childe run his business while simultaneously enjoying their company. He noticed that every Vampire in the place spent more time than strictly necessary watching them although none dared to approach the table. The waitresses seemed more nervous than was practical and he couldn't wait to find out why that might be. He had a feeling that their little southern spitfire and her brother had something to do with the entire bars emotionally charged atmosphere. Compton's entrance was impossible to miss, as his countenance screamed self-importance, which especially in such a young Vampire was incongruent. Godric was looking forward to putting this Vampire in his place. Over the years his physically young appearance has given him the opportunity to instil a false sense of security in his opponents.

Bill Compton had woken from his days rest and immediately resumed his duties of following the Stackhouse siblings; his orders had recently been modified to include the male. He was pleasantly surprised that they were together when he arrived at the edge of the cemetery although as they neared Fangtasia for the second night in a row Bill couldn't help but get nervous. His Queen had given him explicit instructions to do anything in his power to separate them from the Sheriff and his infuriating progeny. No matter at least he would be able to arrange a meal for after his charges returned to the hovel of a farmhouse they called home. He waited for an appropriate length of time as to not draw attention to himself and entered the tacky bar. He purchased a bottle of synthetic sludge and found an empty booth with a direct line of sight to Sookie. The more he set eyes upon the blue eyed beauty to more he became sure that he would take her as his own. He just needed to separate her from that Neanderthal Northman.

The siblings and Eric and Pam continued to sit with their heads close together whispering back and forth in one anthers ear. They knew that both Compton and Godric were watching and they only had to wait for Compton's reaction.

'I've got an idea let's make sure that no fangbangers pay him any mind k.' Sookie thought to Jason.

'Okay Sis good idea.' Jason replied.

They paid attention mentally and any fangbanger that even thought about Compton they quickly added disgust to their emotional climate causing them to move on to the next Vampire. They kept up their emotional attack for a while and therefore although the bar was packed with willing fangbangers none approached Compton's table. This did not go unnoticed by anyone and soon most of the bar was staring at him except the object of his desire.

'We totally have him now I think we can make him jealous without even pushing him directly.' Sookie thought to Jason.

'Oh I'm so down with your plan! You're on fire with the plans tonight Sis.' Jason thought back.

They both leaned in and started kissing their respective Vampires while they kept an eye on Compton's void. Compton was now visibly shaking with rage as he watched both siblings play tonsil hockey with Eric and Pam. Godric was using all his strength to keep in his seat as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Soon Compton was standing at their booth and Eric was the first one to speak up.

"Compton to what do we owe your visit tonight?" Eric asked without taking his eyes off Sookie's décolletage, which was heaving as she attempted to regain her breath.

"I was just coming over to complain about the caliber of the humans in here tonight. Actually it seems that there isn't anything in here that interests me in the slightest, unlike in New Orleans." Compton said with a sneer.

"Yes it does seem like no one is interested in you tonight. Maybe you should go back where you came from." Jason taunted him without taking his eyes off of Pam who despite being a Vampire was also panting. Pam had never felt anything like what she was feeling before; she felt as if she would rattle apart and all they had done was kiss.

"How dare you insult me blood-bag." Bill sputtered and they all turned to glared at Bill.

"He was merely trying to point out that if you weren't happy here then you really should just leave. Bill you really are quite dense aren't you?" Sookie said in a singsong voice all the while holding eye contact with Compton.

"Bill if you are going to insult my bar and my guests then I am going to have to ask you to leave." Eric said in a bored tone.

"Fine." Compton seethed and then he turned on his heel and vamped out the front door. As soon as he was out of earshot Eric couldn't resist asking Jason what he meant earlier.

"Well that was interesting. How is it that you were so sure that no one was interested in him? Most fangbangers are not very selective in which Vampire they approach." Eric asked.

"We may have pushed a few of them." Jason said and he laughed and then the rest followed. They were still laughing when Godric approached their booth and slid in next to Eric.

"Well tonight's entertainment has certainly been fascinating." Godric said not taking his eyes off the siblings Sookie in particular who was also watching his every move with fascination. "I was wondering if you could you see me from here or were you using one of your gifts." Godric asked.

"Our gifts, they allow us to sense everyone within a ten mile radius when together and Sookie's is half that when alone." Jason answer as Sookie was too busy staring at the gorgeous Vampire to answer his question. He was physically opposite from Eric and he just radiated power from him. He was much smaller than Eric and looked to be eighteen when he was turned, he had short dark hair and hauntingly beautiful gray blue eyes. And while outwardly he appeared young his eyes betrayed his staggering age.

'That is very similar to our own isn't it Master?' Eric thought to Godric to which he replied with a slight nod.

"Fascinating, and how is it that no one even other Vampires approached Compton while he watched you?" Godric asked, as this was more curious.

"It was an empathic push of disgust that we aimed at anyone that thought about or looked at him." Sookie finally found her voice to answer.

"Does that work with everyone?" Godric asked with just twinge of hope mixed with intrigue, which didn't go unnoticed by Eric. Eric was hopeful that this was the beginning of a new area for his Maker one during which he would be far happier than he had been. Eric was convinced that the only reason that he still walked this earth was that Eric himself still did.

"So far as we know." Sookie answered and Eric leaned into Sookie and whispered, "Send him Joy please."

'Eric said to send him Joy.' Sookie thought to Jason while watching the two ancient Vampires carefully.

'Okay ready Sis?' Jason replied, and squeezed her hand, which was clasped tightly in his own.

"Ready Godric?" Sookie asked, and he nodded that he was, and they proceeded to push as hard as they ever had before, as he was so old.

As joy overtook his emotional climate Godric and Eric shared a look they both knew that this was a foreign emotion as it had been some time since he had felt so joyful. What Eric didn't expect to feel was jealous, jealous that he was never able to give his Maker such joy.

"Thank you." Godric said quietly as he was taken aback by the sudden joy that he had felt and even more so when it disappeared just as quickly.

"Err your welcome. So I guess it worked then?" Jason asked, he had been carefully monitoring the emotional reaction and was a little concerned by what he felt. They sat silent for a few moments but as soon as Godric leaned into Eric connecting the five of them they glowed brightly for a second and it didn't go unnoticed by the five of them. The glow was of course accompanied by a jolt of electricity that coursed through their bodies.

"That was weird." Sookie started to say and looked around to make sure that no one else noticed.

"Let's take this somewhere a bit more private shall we?" Godric said knowing that they should keep this from other Vampires as much as possible. As the group of five made their way back to Eric's office all eyes were on them and most were thinking about what they could possibly have that the rest of them didn't and other jealous thoughts and emotions.

"Okay what was that?" Everyone said at the same time as soon as the door shut.

"Have you ever had that happen with anyone else?" Godric asked Sookie and Jason.

"Well the electrical shock thing yes." Jason said as he looked to Sookie.

"But the glowing no." and she finished his sentence.

"You two seem to do that a lot are you sure you're not twins?" Eric asked them his eyebrow raised. Sookie couldn't help but think that she would love to lick that eyebrow of his. She had to physically shake her head to clear away the lust, which made him chuckle in amusement.

"It's true we have many twin like traits however as far as we know we are not." Jason answered.

"Do you know what causes the electrical shock?" Godric asked.

"Well I've only noticed it with you and Eric." Sookie answered quietly looking down in her embarrassment Godric couldn't help but smile at her innocence while Eric's smirk grew wider.

"I've felt it a couple of times most recently with Pam." Jason said and he winked at her while sending lust, which the others could feel because of their bonds.

"I think we should test this out a bit, may I Little One?" Godric asked Sookie. She nodded and he slowly moved closer and put his hand up to her cheek. They both felt the same electrical shock as soon as his hand touched her and as Jason was still holding her hand he felt it as well.

"Jason?" As soon as he nodded as well Godric repeated the process with Jason however only Jason felt the electrical shock.

"Hmm only with Sookie then?" Godric wondered quietly.

"You didn't feel that?" Jason asked him.

"Interesting, may I?" Eric asked Jason and after he nodded, Eric touched his shoulder and neither of them felt anything, which seemed to both add to the puzzle and to give them more answers.

"Your turn Pam." Sookie added with a wink. Pam closed the gap quickly and also touched her shoulder and just as with Godric only Sookie felt the electrical shock.

"Darn." Pam muttered when she didn't feel anything.

'Sis I think I figured it out.' Jason thought to Sookie.

"Why don't you share with the class then Jase?" Sookie asked him out loud while squeezing his hand in reassurance.

"It has to do with who is attracted to whom." Jason said and Godric and Eric shared a look before they both turned to leer at Sookie who blushed, which raised the lust in the room.

"What about the glowing?" Pam asked while rolling her eye at her Maker and Grandsires reaction to this development. They were acting like teenagers with a shiny new toy.

"Let see if we can recreate it." Sookie suggested and grabbed Eric's hand and Jason grabbed Pam's and again as soon as Godric took Eric's other hand they all glowed purple. Sookie and Jason let go of their hands and the threesome and the pair's glow changed colour to blue and pink and then faded again just as in the bar.

"Well that certainly gives us something to think about doesn't it?" Eric couldn't help but smiling because his Maker was suddenly hopeful and the interest was moving into the front and the sadness was moving into the background.

"Yes their certainly aren't dull, are they Master" Pam beamed while running her hands over Jason's ass, as it was her turn to allow her emotions to overcome her usually stoic countenance.

"No their are not dull at all." Godric said wistfully, he had never been one to enjoy being in physical contact with another having spent so much of his life as a solitary creature, however it seemed he was unable to remove himself from her side.

"Have you ever seen a Supe such them before Godric?" Eric asked his maker, he noticed that Godric seemed lost in thought. He would find Pam's reaction to Jason endlessly amusing if he weren't feeling the same things.

'There is that Supe thing again.' Sookie thought to Jason.

"I can't say as I have seen anything quite like this. However I suppose they have some Fae traits don't you think?" In response to Godric's words Eric and Pam's fangs ran out and their eyes dilated.

"Now, now, now what's with the fang display all of a sudden and what's a Supe?" Sookie asked as she desperately tried to fight her fight or flight instincts. She was suddenly very aware that she was holding hands with two Vampires.

"How is it that your Gran hasn't told you of these things she seems quite knowledgeable?" Eric asked incredibly curious of their lack of knowledge of the Supernatural world.

"Gran did mention that this summer we were going to be getting someone to help us with our powers. Something about coming of age or something." Jason told them as he pulled Pam back into his arms, which she didn't fight but seemed to melt into his embrace. Pam was having a hard time not purring loud enough for the others in the room to hear.

"Supe is short for supernatural beings and there are numerous different kinds most of which keep to themselves and some who live in other dimensions or worlds." Godric explained.

"Weres, Shifters, Vampires, Demons and Fae are the most common categories but there are many types of Faery and Demons." Eric continued as the sibling's mouths dropped open in shock.

"Wow that's a lot to take in." Sookie finally said to which Jason snorted at her gross understatement.

"Yes usually we recognize one another by smell, but with you two I can't seem to place it." Godric pondered why that might be. Since they were standing so close anyways it was easy enough to lean in and take a deep whiff, which he almost regretted immediately for the intense physical reaction it caused. The urge to claim her was so strong it took everything he had to hold himself back; this emotion trickled down through the bond and the tension in the room increased dramatically. The Vampires of course could smell her purity and knew how rare this was.

"I think maybe we should head home and see what Gran has to say about all this." Jason voiced his thoughts aloud this time for all to hear. He could feel what was going on and knew that everyone needed a little fresh air and maybe a change of venue wouldn't hurt either.

"Yes I think that is a very good idea Jason. And I think that we should all go together." Sookie said with a small smile for Godric. She had figured out why he remained hidden the night before and wanted him to feel welcome. Her invitation took Godric aback humans and other Supes were never this understanding and accepting of others. He cautiously accepted her invitation with a smile while giving her hand a small squeeze.

As soon as Adele heard multiple engines on the driveway she started a pot of coffee and got some True Bloods warming in the microwave. Adele had been waiting impatiently for their return ever since Sookie and Jason left earlier in the evening. Fintan had of course been by to keep her company. They had spoken about the changes that they would have to go through in order to fulfil their destiny and what their own roles in that would be. They came through the back door and Adele greeted them each warmly by name told them to meet her in the living room and asked Sookie to help her with the refreshments.

As they settled into the living room Godric and Eric sat on either side of Sookie again and Jason pulled Pam onto his lap. All eyes were on Adele as she introduced herself to them more formally tonight as Adele Hale Brigant. Godric and Eric stiffened at the name Brigant, which Sookie could help but wonder at. "Your grandfather Mitchell was a wonderful husband but he had mumps late in life and thus was sterile. And so when a Half-Fairy named Fintan showed up one afternoon asking for a glass of water; well the rest as they say is history. Your Daddy and Aunt Linda were not Mitchell's biological children although he loved them like his own. Fintan was worried about our safety, as his Father is Prince of all Avalon, so he made sure to work with me on the house's wards and we tried to bind their powers so as to not attract any supernatural attention. Corbett's Michelle of course seemed to be immune to the spell and knew him for what he was although we never did unbind him. She was half Daemon and half Faery and I am half Natural Witch and half Shifter. Which makes you two quite the mutts and not much human at all I'm afraid." Adele explained while the five of them hung on her every life altering word.

"Well that is certainly enlightening information." Eric said not knowing that for the siblings the most important news had yet to be shared.

"Unfortunately there is more. Fintan and I are in agreement that his father's enemies were responsible for the death of Corbett, Michelle and Linda. We were safe behind the wards on the house those days and until now we haven't had much supernatural goings on in Bon Temps." Adele said dropping the life altering news on Sookie and Jason as if speaking of the weather.

"You mean to say that Daddy and Momma didn't die in a flash flood and Aunt Linda didn't die of Cancer?" Sookie whispered tears flowing down her cheeks. Godric and Eric did the best they could to comfort her. Her tears broke their hearts and they didn't know what to do but knew they would do anything.

"Their deaths were covered up as most supernatural on supernatural deaths are when the Human authorities are involved." Adele explained her heart breaking at the sight of her granddaughter so distraught. The entire group sat motionless while they each tried to process the new information they had learnt this evening. Jason was remembering noticing feelings that seemed to suggest that Adele wanted justice and revenge and not understanding why that would be if their deaths were the result of essentially an act of God. Suddenly things were making a lot more sense and even though he was devastated by the news just like Sookie was he found he was glad to know the truth finally.

Adele however wasn't finished with her life altering conversation she was simply giving them time to absorb the information before continuing.

"Now that the five of you have met your powers will start to manifest sooner than they would have otherwise." Adele spoke up quickly gaining everyone's attention again. Her own children hadn't had the spark that Sookie and Jason do it seems that the combination of traits may have been a factor. Adele is very excited to see her granbabies come into their own. She and Fintan had spent most of her adult life hiding from the Supernatural world trying to keep their family safe and so it was freeing to know that they would have such strong protectors. To know that the losses they endure may not have been in vain.

"Why would that be? Why would we have any bearing on their powers?" Pam asked the question that ran through all five of their minds. The knowledge of their heritage while enlightening didn't affect them directly as this revelation did.

"Because you're sole mates. The five of you have missing each other time and time again and it sure is a good thing that this time around was the charm isn't it Godric." Adele mused a gentle smile on her face as she watched Godric's reaction closely. The other four silently wondered why Godric felt guilt, then awe and finally happiness. The last three thousand years finally made sense to him. His current feelings finally made sense it was as if the universe was aligning and everything was standing still just long enough for him to catch the breath he didn't need anymore.

"Will we be getting our training sooner now Gran?" Jason wondered aloud his attention span never was very long. Sookie's ears perked up, as she wanted desperately to know the answer to this question. Even with Gran to guide them they still felt alone as if they were stumbling about on their own.

"Yes I supposed we should see if your cousins could stop by soon, for lunch maybe as they are full Fae and can't suppress their scents unfortunately." Adele said glad that they seemed to be taking the news so well.

"Cousins?" Sookie and Jason said simultaneously, they of course thought that Gran was their only living relative.

"Yes my dears I suppose it's time that you know that we have ties to the Long Tooth pack as well as the Crane triplet's over in Monroe they own Hooligans." Adele admitted that their familial ties in the area were much larger than the siblings had previously thought. Godric, Eric and Pam knew of both the triplet's and the long tooth pack having lived in the area for many years themselves.

"Do you know what powers they will have?" Godric asked, as he was worried that they wouldn't be able to protect them.

"Well Fintan as you know is an Air Fae and Michelle's people are Earth Fae add to that Fire from the Dae and my Natural Witch and Shifter. They are both much stronger than humans and heal faster of course and the Telepathy and Empathy have been present since birth although it hasn't been long that they have been sharing powers. When they were younger Sookie was telepathic and Jason was empathic but now you should be both I believe, yes?" Adele confided further.

"I've never really tried to listen when I wasn't with Sookie, let me try." Jason said, as he really hadn't imagined that this might be possible however he was used to sharing Sookie's gift so he knew instinctively how to used it.

"How could you have not noticed Jason?" Pam asked him, as she couldn't understand how that might be.

"I shield constantly so that I can keep some stuff private from Sookie." Jason explained and Sookie rolled her eyes.

"You haven't been able to keep me out for years Jason. I've just never let on, you know so that you wouldn't feel violated," she told him and giggled at his expression. Sookie stopped abruptly as she realized that she too had discovered a new power, which she had assumed originated in her brother. They were so close that they hadn't noticed the expansion in their gifts.

"Ah sis… You could have told me. And yes Gran jeez you're right I am telepathic now, weird." Jason said.

"Can you read Vampire minds?" Eric asked and Godric looked puzzled not knowing that Sookie could not, as Eric and Pam had neglected to mention that tidbit prior to now.

"Nope I wonder why that is and if it will stay that way." Jason said looking lost in thought although no one could really blame him.

"Maybe if you try thinking something directly at us that always worked for Sam." Sookie thought to mention.

"You have trouble reading the Shifter?" Eric asked, he found everything about her incredibly interesting especially her reactions to things.

"Sam's a Shifter? Oh that makes so much sense! Duh I always wondered what made his mind a little different. Yes he's kind of hard to read I get mostly feelings with colours associated with them unless he wants me to read him then it's easier." Sookie told them trying not to think about Sam's hurtful thoughts from her shift earlier that day. Eric wanted to laugh at her response at first, but quickly noticed that she seemed distressed for some reason and couldn't fathom why that would be. It took everything he had not to demand to know who had hurt her and fly off to rip their head from their shoulders.

"Okay I'll try thinking to Sookie first." Eric said wanting to get Sookie thinking about something else as she seemed uncomfortable talking about the Shifter.

'Has anyone every told you how enticing you are when you blush.' Eric sent to Sookie his eyebrows waggling.

'Send something back.' Jase thought to Sookie, as of course they all heard him now that everyone was paying attention and trying to communicate mentally.

'Thank you Eric.' Sookie sent along with a blush, which caused Eric to wonder just how far that blush went.

"Well that was interesting could everyone hear that?" Jason asked out loud not wanting to think of his sister this way.

"I think I might have been the only one left out." Adele responded to Jason's question with a grin. She was incredibly pleased with the way the five of them interacted after only knowing one another for a short time. Fintan had been correct they were soul mates and this generation would do great things.

"This will come in quite handy in certain situations, we three can also communicate with each other through our bond so we are used to silent communication already." Godric let the others know of one of their abilities the knowledge of which they usually kept close to the vest. Pam couldn't help but be surprised that Godric would volunteer such information so freely. She smiled remembering how concerned he was at first when they were telling him about meeting the siblings for the first time.

"Yes we will have to practice and see how this works now with your telepathy added to our mind link." Eric said as he pondered all the different uses.

"I wonder if we could communicate at a distance like this have you ever tried before?" Sookie asked.

"Yes we can use our mind link at up to 5 miles away from one another. What about you?" Godric answered suddenly excited to test out this new development.

"Well up until now we thought it was one way so we haven't tried but I think it should be the same as that is my range as well." Sookie answered and squeezed his hand while sending her own excitement to Godric when she felt his.

"Gran what about Hadley?" Jason suddenly blurted out, he hadn't been paying attention to Sookie and Godric's conversation, as he was still lost in thought about the new revelations about their family various supernatural heritages.

"Yes it's such a shame that she isn't here especially as this year as she will be coming into her powers as well. That is if she hasn't already because of some other catalyst. Hadley's father is full Daemon and so she is even more Dae than you both but conversely she is less Fae as well." Adele told them and the Vampires were reminded again that this was a family which seemed to contain a mixed bag of Supernatural beings. Usually each different group kept to themselves therefore such interbreeding was almost unprecedented.

"Maybe Bill could lead us to Hadley or of course why didn't I think of this before? Hadley led Bill to us or more specifically to me." Sookie mused aloud.

"Of course now that I think about it Sophie Anne does have a pet by the name of Hadley and she is blond and blue eyed just like the both of you. She doesn't shine like you two do, maybe that is the Fae/Dae difference." Pam had finally put two and two together in her own mind. It had been bothering her ever since they mentioned the somewhat unusual name the night before. And hearing the names side by side had been just the mental catalyst she needed.

"Her pet?" Jason and Sookie said at the same time; they were appalled at the term knowing nothing about Vampire culture.

"Yes that is the term that Vampires use to refer to the humans that they keep for blood and sex. Although when I saw her last she seemed to be quite happy with Sophie Anne as she is her favourite human at court." Pam continued to explain while Godric and Eric tried to sooth Sookie's ruffled feathers. Pam seemed immune to the fact that her words might be taken as an insult.

"Could we go and visit her maybe?" Sookie wondered aloud temporarily forgetting how angry the term pet had made her.

"I think that we should wait a bit before introducing you to the Queen. First we need to see what we can do to make sure that the Queen can't take you away from us Ma Petite." Godric said his earlier fear back with a vengeance.

"Would she really be able to do that?" Sookie asked her fear spiking at the thought of being separated from their Vampires. She really didn't think that would be possible I mean this is America, right? She was trying to fight the instinct to laugh at the thought of Queen of Louisiana but deep down she knew that this was serious.

"In the supernatural world unless you can protect yourselves with your own magic then you would need to be claimed by a Vampire that could offer protection, which of course the three of us can do as she isn't as old as Eric and I are." Godric explained, which calmed everyone's nerves somewhat.

"You should know that a blood bond will activate their powers immediately and with unforeseen consequences." Adele mentioned cryptically. She was glad that the topic had finally come up so that she didn't need to suggest it as she assumed that the Vampires might react defensively otherwise. Vampires were so secretive and possessive especially with their blood and immortality.

"You have seen this to be true?" Eric asked while the others were silently pondering her words.

"Yes it is expected, as I said before I have been waiting for you for some years now. The bond created will be different then any other in existence as it won't be between two beings but between all five of you. You should know that this will affect your current bonds and once completed you won't be able to compel each other. This new bond will put you all on equal footing, which will take some getting used to after all these years but I have faith that this will work out for the best." Adele said completely flooring the Vampires who had never heard of such a thing.

"How can this be? To alter the Maker Childe relationship this would be very powerful magic." Godric asked, attempting to keep his emotions in check. It took him a millennium to be free of his Maker and another to recover from the experience to the point where he wanted a companion. To be suddenly told that the bond that had been at the core of his being for thousands of years would be irrevocably altered - and soon - was nearly impossible for him to believe.

"Yes that is very true. Now I think that you all have much to discuss and so I will take my leave and wish you all goodnight." Adele said and took her leave. They all rose and received a kiss and hug goodnight, leaving the Vampires stunned yet again.

"I say we try out the mind link radius and have someone go spy on Compton and report back." Jason said having decided to get them working on something to get everyone's minds off their newfound fates.

"A wonderful idea brother. I believe he has been standing just on the edge of the property all night again though I'm not sure why he bothers." Sookie said in complete agreement with her brother's plan to distract them.

"I'll go out the back and circle around. Keep talking so that I can see if he can hear us from where he is." Pam said and nodded to Eric and Godric and kissed Jason on the cheek and took off like a shot for the back door. Pam was grateful for the distraction as she was fighting emotions that she had never felt before. Hearing that the Queen might appropriate the siblings against their will while they were helpless to do anything evoked such powerful protective emotions she had never felt before. She knew that this was something that her Maker and Grandsire were more than capable of and took the opportunity to give herself a mental pep talk as she stalked Compton.

"Well you both took tonight's news rather well. We should have known that you weren't all that human, humans are never this practical and open minded." Eric told them proud of their ability to assimilate such life altering information with such grace.

"I just wonder why Gran never told us until we met you all?" Sookie asked her hands on her hips.

"She did mention the Brigant's enemies and that would be my best guess." Godric replied having given this some thought earlier.

"Yes with your heritage this makes you Prince and Princess of the Air Fae although most Fae would be against a half breed taking the throne." Eric said rather offhandedly and Sookie and Jason scoffed at the thought of being royalty but didn't get a chance to say anything.

'He is just standing there watching the house and I can't hear you talking are you talking?' Pam's thoughts broke into their conversation.

'Yes Pam we are talking I wonder why he would just stand there then it's got to be rather boring.' Sookie sent back to Pam while snickering at the absurdity of the situation.

"This is already coming is very handy don't you think guys?" Jason said with a wide grin.

"Yes" They all replied at once with a genuine smile.

'I will go out and tell him to go back to his house and then Pam you stay close and we can see if he does anything after I leave.' Eric mentally tells them and then kisses Sookie's cheek and leaves her with Godric and Jason. Eric was furious with Compton; he had disobeyed a direct order from his Sheriff. He flew off the porch and landed in front of Compton before the young Vampire could track his movements.

"This is so cool I can tell where everyone is and I can even tell the difference between everyone. It's like one of those sonar machines but each blip feels a little different. That's probably because of the empathy huh?" Jason said, as he absently took his sisters hand in his own.

"Can you feel what they are feeling from here?" Sookie asked Godric wondering about their bond, which she didn't know much of anything about. Adele had thought of everything that she knew as she mentioned it earlier but she wanted to wait to hear it from the horse's mouth if you will.

"Yes, can you both as well?" Godric wondered in awe of their abilities.

"Yes," they both answered him in unison.

"If we can already do this much I wonder what it will be like later?" Sookie added quietly as they all felt Eric finally get to lay into Bill; he was having fun pissing him off. Eric enjoyed making Compton squirm and he was practically stuttering not having any excuse for his presence.

'He is quite annoyed with us again tonight. I think we will be able to push him into reacting and revealing his plot sooner than we thought.' Eric sent out to the group.

Bill couldn't believe his bad luck. He had tracked them back from Fangtasia and until Eric appeared suddenly in front of him he hadn't been able to discover what was going on inside the house. He was infuriated that his mission was being hampered by the Sheriff's edict that he not set foot on the property. And since the Queen of course wouldn't want to upset her precious Sheriff there wasn't anything he could do about it. Following them back from Fangtasia hadn't been difficult however he was curious about their range of vehicles, one truck, one sports car, and a crotch rocket rounded out the comical caravan.

'Quit showing off and get him back to his place Eric these pumps weren't meant for tromping around in the forest all night!' Pam sent her thoughts ripe with her typical snark.

"Can we see if you can project your telepathy to me as well? As I can track Pam and Eric but not Bill as you both can." Godric asked the siblings.

"It's worth a shot lets try holding hands as skin to skin contact always increases our powers." Sookie answered and the three of them took each other's hands and Jason and Sookie attempted forming a mind link to Godric. They concentrated on the void sensation that was getting further away along with Eric and Pam's voids. After a few minutes the threesome started glowing and Godric inhaled sharply as his own mind was added to the siblings and as they weren't shielding the influx of minds from a fifteen-mile radius suddenly flooded into their minds.

"Focus on the minds that you want to hear and block the others out. Think of it like putting up curtains or partitions but something flexible and light or you will wear yourself out trying to keep it up." Sookie said soothingly as she rubbed her thumb across Godric's palm in an attempt to calm him.

"There we go they have stopped I guess that's Bill place then?" Jason said as they managed to get shields up and focus on their quarry.

'Eric are you at Bill's?' Sookie sent her query rather short not wanting to interfere with his one on one with Bill.

'Yes we are. You can follow us all the way over here?' Eric sent back.

'We will tell you when you get back k.' Sookie sent and they went back to observing the three voids.

"Wow this is so cool, we all have out own shields but while we are linked it amplifies our range. Plus I can hear minds that you guys have shielded. You try it Godric." Sookie said out loud.

"How do you deal with all the noise Ma Petite?" Godric asked, the strain in his voice apparent as he adjusted.

"You get used to it and keep in mind that this is night time so most of those minds are asleep, which makes it easier on us that's for sure." Sookie replied her understanding plain to hear.

"The three of you are glowing." Eric said pointing out the obvious having returned like a shot the moment he was finished with Compton leaving Pam to eavesdrop from her position in the forest close to his home.

"We are. Come join us it is quite the talent these two have." Godric told his Childe and Eric moved to take Sookie and Godric's hands, which broke the link momentarily, but as soon as they connect again all four begin to glow and radius expands again another five miles.

"Whoa that's weird that is a whole lot of shifter minds all of a sudden." Jason mumbled while the others adjusted silently.

"How far out are we do you think?" Sookie asked, curious about the pocket of similar minds as well.

"You know I think we can hear all the way out to Hot Shot making us a good ways to Shreveport as well." Jason replied.

"How do you stand all the racket and pick up anything useful?" Eric asked having overcome the initial onslaught of minds but was still too overwhelmed to function.

"Oh oops you have to shield hunny. Think of putting up curtains or partitions to block it out but use something light so that you don't have to work to hard to keep them up. I forgot to tell you we all have our own shields, there you have it now." Sookie said as she talked Eric through putting his shields up.

"You can still hear what I hear?" Eric asked his voice clearer now that he was able to turn the volume down so he could focus on figuring out what was going on with this new power.

"Yes Jason and I both can. I'm not sure why. Maybe once you get better at shielding or when we bond things will be different? I'm really not sure though." Sookie told him with a shrug of her shoulders.

'Bill just hung up with the Queen. He told her that he would not be able to complete his mission to bring Sookie back to the palace without Eric finding out.' Pam sent mentally breaking into their conversation.

'So Sookie's suspicions are confirmed what is his next plan?' Eric sent back.

'He is to watch and wait for an opportunity, which he told her might be difficult as she is never alone. I must come back I feel funny being separated from you all for some reason.' Pam sent her usual snark missing from her tone.

'Of course Pam.' Eric sent to her and they all watched her void speed across the cemetery.

"What did I miss?" Pam said immediately and Jason let go of Sookie's hand and when Pam joined the circle another five miles put them into Shreveport and Pam shrieked as soon as the onslaught hit her mind.

"Pam you need to shield yourself put up curtains to block it out like partitions between your mind and all the others." Jason told her in a soothing voice his thumb rubbing circles into her palm.

"Wow is this what you have been doing all this time while I was out watching boring Bill all night?" Pam groused to which they all chuckled. "How do you distinguish between minds to find anything useful? It's all just white noise." Pam complained her nose wrinkling delicately in disgust.

"When we first started we weren't so far out and most minds closer to home are a sleep so it was a little easier. But now that we have hit Shreveport more awake minds means more minds to sift through it seems." Jason said mostly to Pam, but the others were soaking up the information as well.

"It's just takes practice and more specific shielding." Sookie said and since she is the resident telepathy expert everyone no matter their age had no issues deferring to her.

"Lets see if we can all focus on the same thing. I think that the club might still be open has anyone found it yet?" Eric suggested after thinking about the tactical applications to this gift for a few moments.

"Yes I think I found it. Follow my mind and then each brain is a like a group of thoughts that you parse together see like this." Sookie said, as they all started by focusing on her thoughts then followed her mind, which was as if she was shining a spot light on the club.

"Oh wow this is what you hear when you are in the club?" Eric asked his eyes wide at the tenor of the thoughts they were listening too.

"Yes it's quite disturbing actually." Sookie replied her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Maxwell is still letting in minors we really must teach him to look closer at those ID's. Should we call him and get him to throw them out?" Pam complained after listening to the patrons for as long as she could stomach.

"How would we explain our knowing this information Pam?" Eric asked her incredulous that she could overlook this.

"Oh right I forgot, which is odd… Actually this whole situation is odd. It's as if the moment we connected when Godric touched Eric in the booth the five of us have become some weird new entity." Pam said voicing the thoughts that had been running though her mind while she was out in the woods alone.

"Yes being outside with just Pam and Bill for that short period of time was unpleasant at best." Eric said admitting to feeling similarly to what his progeny described.

"This is going to become a bit of an issue with all of our separate responsibilities." Sookie said, suddenly wondering about her and Jason's jobs not to mention that they really didn't know much about their Vamps just yet.

"Lets take this one night at a time. Are we done with our experiment for the evening?" Godric said, he had noticed that everyone seemed to be panicking a little and felt that everyone could use some time to adjust. They all dropped hands and Sookie was shocked to discover that her radius was not reduced, but Jason kept his shields in place so he didn't notice.

"Would you all like another blood? I could sure use a drink right about now. What about you Sook?" Jason asked torn between acting as a host and wanting to numb himself with copious amounts of alcohol.

"Sure Jase but you know alcohol affects your shielding so don't go too crazy because my radius is still way out in Shreveport! What about yours?" Sookie said still cringing at the thought. They all looked askance while Jason lowered his shields and let out a groan.

"Well shit there goes the neighbourhood," he said with a good-natured chuckle. 'At least I'll never get bored again…' He thought to the men hoping to avoid the women and failing miserably. 'Definitely got to work on the private mind conversations.' He thought to himself when he realized that he had failed not that either woman had any illusions as to his character.

"Yes telepathy definitely takes away privacy that is for sure. I always try and stay out of people's heads unless I have reason to worry for some reason. Plus when you answer their thoughts instead of what they actually say aloud people tend to think your crazy." Sookie said while Jason poured shots for himself and Sookie and Sookie got the bloods out and put them through the microwave. They seemed to decide to stay in the kitchen without speaking.

"Well I don't know about y'all but I am beat and I have to work the early shift at the bar tomorrow, which means I'll be done before dark but I gotta get up well I guess it's earlyish compared to your o'dark 30 huh Jase." Sookie said while attempting and failing to stifle a yawn, which garbled some of her words.

"Oh crap I totally forgot all bout work, guess I should keep this all under wraps from the boys huh." Jason said with a wave of his hand.

"Yes I believe that it would be wise to keep most of these revelations to the five of us and I guess Gran too." Sookie said rolling her eyes at Jason's comment sometimes he rebelled against having to keep certain things from his friends.

"Should we come in and meet you guys at the bar again tomorrow night or will you guys come out here again?" Jason asked as he tossed back the rest of his beer.

"Lets meet at the bar then I have a surprise for you all." Eric replied with waggle of his eyebrows. Although he was only excited Jason couldn't help himself. "Oh I don't know about all that she's my sister you know." He said with a straight face so only Sookie could tell he was joking. She slapped his arm. "Sounds like a plan, so goodnight then... I guess." Sookie said shyly not sure what to expect.

"We should exchange mobile numbers first." Pam wisely remembered and they started passing them around putting their own numbers in for each other.

"Godric what area code is this?" Sookie asked when hers was finally passed back and she had studied the numbers.

"Dallas" Godric replied tucking his own back into his pocket.

"Oh, you live in Dallas?" Sookie asked her eyebrows lost in her hairline.

"Until recently I was Sheriff of Area nine in Texas. I resigned earlier and nominated my Second as my replacement. I will have to return to hand things over formally but we will figure that out later." He said as he drew her close and kissed her on both cheeks and then her nose.

"Goodnight Lover, Jason" Eric said, he wrapped his arms around his Maker and Sookie as he spoke.

"Yes goodnight Stackhouse siblings or should we say Brigant siblings, no I think we should keep that name under wraps so Stackhouse siblings it is." Pam said and with some manly hugs and cheek kissing later Jason and Sookie were left in their kitchen alone with only each others minds to read as they had both figured out how to expand and contract their radius to keep themselves sane while they sat in the kitchen with their new family.

'Do you think we are ready for this sis?' Jason thought.

'Not sure we really have a choice can you feel then getting further away? It feels wrong doesn't it?' Sookie thought back.

'Yes sort of empty or not whole, which is usually how I feel when I get too far from you, now that I come to think of it. I always thought it was the house and I think to an extent maybe it is something to do with the wards that Gran and Fintan put up maybe.' Jason thought to her.

"Well we had better get some shut eye or you're never gonna be able to get up for work." Sookie said out loud and they made their way up stairs and went through their nighttime routines all the while they kept an eye on the steadily fast moving voids that represented their three Vampires.

Godric jumped onto his bike and Eric and Pam got into his Corvette and they raced each other to the closest of their homes that had a room for each of them. The garage door closed and they filed into the kitchen and found themselves at their own kitchen table. Without the siblings they all felt an emptiness that wasn't there before this night. "Do you think we are ready for this?" Eric asked aloud.

"I'm not sure that we will have a choice. The pull towards them is very strong, and the physical feeling of emptiness would become unbearable if we were to part for too long." Godric confided in them, after which they sat in silent contemplation for a few minutes.

"Godric are you alright with relinquishing your area?" Eric asked quietly not one to second-guess his Maker but he wanted to know for sure.

"Yes, well I suppose it was time for a change anyways." Godric replied with a rare smirk and twinkle in his eye.

"What did Adele mean when she said that is was a good thing for you specifically Godric that we met this time around?" Pam wondered aloud, as she had been thinking about this comment all night and it was starting to eat at her.

"For the same reason that I am happy to relinquish my position as Sheriff." Godric replied cryptically.

"The wards on their home; did you both feel them when we entered the property?" Eric asked effectively changing the subject.

"Tonight yes, but not the other night. Although I did feel the presence of magic." Pam replied.

"Strange… Since this bond will alter our own it should be completed in their home within the wards." Godric posited.

"So we are going to go ahead and bond with them then?" Pam asked always the blunt one. They all looked at one another and nodded before Godric spoke.

"Yes and I believe the sooner the better if we want to keep them away from the Queen." Godric said giving voice to their decision being the eldest.

"Alright." They agreed verbally.

Back in Bon Temps with the siblings who had mentally followed them home while they readied for bed. 'Huh I guess they live somewhere in between here and Shreveport, lets says goodnight again to see if we can talk to them all the way from here.' Jason thought to his sister as they lay in their beds.

'K do we need to link up?' Sookie wondered silently hoping that wasn't the case as she was very comfy under her covers.

'Don't know… Lets try like this first k,' Jason replied and they both thought towards them.

'Goodnight' they thought and pushed, which Godric, Eric and Pam all heard in their minds at the same time. They each sent back their own personal goodnight to the siblings but heard nothing back.

"Hmm I guess we can't send from this distance only the telepaths can." Eric said and they pulled out their phones and let them know.

'Huh well I guess we got through but they didn't.' Jason thought to his sister after they read the texts.

'Night Jase.' Sookie thought.

'Night Sook.' Jason replied.

"I'm going to turn in boys don't stay up too late." Pam said softly as she kissed their cheeks and headed off to her room.

"I've missed you Godric." Eric told his Maker once they were alone.

"And I you." Godric replied with a soft smile on his face.

"You have been blocking our bond and now you are giving up your position." Eric attempted to speak without being accusatory but found it difficult, as he was worried about his Maker.

"I have been weary for sometime my Childe, three thousand years is a long time." Godric told him.

"And now?" Eric asked hoping that for once he wouldn't talk in circles.

"Now I see that I had reason to think that I was missing something but could figure out what it was. Strange that after all these years once the five of us joined I finally begin to feel whole." Godric told him. Both Eric's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline at his words. Understanding washed over him as well as gratitude that the stars seemed to be aligning for them finally.

"Let us go rest and tomorrow we can start the next three thousand years off fresh with our new family." Eric offered and Godric accepted.


	6. One down many to go

A/N: I own nothing and make no revenue from this fanfic. I'm only taking the characters out for a walk. Oh and definitely visit my wordpress blog .com - suzbc

** This chapter jumps around a bit so as to not give away too much of the plot. We start out with everyone as individuals and end up where they belong - together. When the paragraphs are separated by **G/S/E & J/P**'s we are jumping to another character and explaining what has been going on from their perspective.

* * *

As the sun crested the horizon Jason was deep asleep and dreaming about finally getting to kiss Pam like he has been wanting to when the alarm on his phone started to go off. "Arrgg!" He yelled and hit the snooze for a few more minutes of contented bliss in his childhood bed. When the alarm went off the second time he hoisted himself out of bed and into the shower on autopilot. He hadn't been able to fall back into his dream so he felt that starting the day would take him one step closer to making his dream a reality. He stepped into his jeans and rummaged around for a clean t-shirt amongst the clothes he keeps here for when he stayed over. And he was out the door and into his truck as quietly as he could so as to not wake his Gran or sister who would be able to sleep in for a few more hours.

Jason drove out to the Parish office to trade trucks and meet up with his crew. The world was waking up as the sky lightened and the dew started to melt in the early morning sun. The crew was working on the road that lead to Hot Shot (oddly enough) today. After last night Jason was curious to find out if what they had glimpsed of the few awake minds was in fact the infamous town of Hot Shot. Jason kept his shields up for most of the morning especially when he was talking to the guys on the crew. Sookie was right: answering thoughts instead of words was what lead to her being known as 'Crazy Sookie' around town. It was close to noon when he decided to let his shields down and meander his way out towards Hot Shot. And sure enough he found a good many snarly and red hazy brains that were not very easy to read. "Wow, well you don't hear that every day!" He said aloud not realizing that Rene Lenier had come up on the passenger side of the truck.

"Don't hear what every day?" Rene asked as he opened up the passenger door and hopped in.

"Oh it was nothing… Just something on the radio is all. What's up Rene?" Jason replied and slammed his shields up so that he could concentrate. At times he didn't know how his sister functioned with her telepathy; especially when she was younger and didn't have the shields they both have now.

"I was just wondering what you guys all got up to the other night? Laf has been going on and on about you and your sister getting all friendly with Vamps at some Vamp bar out in Shreveport." Rene said as he fidgeted in his seat, Jason couldn't help but notice that Rene was uncomfortable in his presence, which was a first.

"Uh yeah I guess we did dance with a couple of them the other night but the night got cut short on a count of a police raid." Jason answered truthfully albeit vaguely. 'Weird why is he so enraged?' He thought to himself as he felt his friend's emotions change drastically.

"What you've been through all the live ones and so now you gotta get with the dead ones too? Huh Jase? What are you some kind of Fangbanger now?" Rene said so angrily that spittle was flying out of his mouth as he whisper screamed his accusations. Upon hearing his hate filled words Jason lowered his shields to listen in and was horrified by images of Rene strangling women and then having sex with them all the while going on and on that they were fangbanging whores that liked to fuck dead things. Rene suddenly whipped out a lariat and had it most of the way around Jason's neck when his blue light shot Rene backwards into the truck's door knocking him unconscious. Jason clamoured out of his truck and grabbed his phone from his back pocket and dialled the number for the Sheriff's office. "Kevin you guys got to get out here and pick up Rene he's a serial killer and he just tried to strangle me." Jason said into the phone his voice panicked and rough his system still full of adrenalin.

"What are you going on about Jason? Where are y'all at?" Kevin Prior asked his police training kicking in after a moment of complete shock at Jason's words.

"We are out here working on the road out to Hot Shot about 20 minutes outside of town." Jason relayed to the police constable that he had known all his life having gone to school with him.

"We'll be right there." Kevin said and hung up the phone and started mustering the troops. Kenya was easy to get on board, the others needs a little motivation but he finally got everyone to tow the line.

"Okay." Jason said to the dead phone line.

"Go on back to work guys." Jason told Lafayette and Hoyt as he noticed that they had started to walk over to his truck having noticed him pacing by his truck while talking on his phone.

'Shit how am I gonna get them to believe me? It's not like I can say 'I heard him think about all his other victims, really Bud'.' Jason thought to himself as he gingerly touched his neck while thanking the Gods for his light as Gran had called it last night. 'Well at least he'll go down for attempted murder… Maybe I can get him to confess to the others with a push of guilt and acceptance?' He thought as reached into the back of his truck for the shot gun that he kept back there; because well you never know what is going to happen on some of these secluded Parish roads. Jason stood watch while his thoughts whirled around in his brain. The arrival of Bon Temps finest was fast and furious with Deputy Prior leading the way. Jason could tell after a brief glimpse into their minds that this might turn into a he said he said if Rene didn't confess right away.

Luckily for Jason Rene had remained unconscious until Sheriff Dearborn opened the truck door and he fell out. And he was so flustered that Jason was not in the truck cab with him and the Sheriff looking down at him that he started screaming about fangbanging whores and how they were all disgusting and that he was doing the world a favour by killing them. Jason ended up not even needing to push him to confess to his crimes after all. Deputy Prior cuffed him quickly after he jumped up and started to go after Jason again. Sheriff Bud Dearborn asked him to follow them to the station to get some pictures taken and so that he could write out his statement. After hearing Rene confess Andy Bellefleur was the only hold out that thought that Jason might still be responsible some how.

As soon as Jason was done at the station he drove on over to Merlotte's to fill his sister in before she heard it from someone else. "Hey sis you got a moment? I got something I need to tell you." Jason asked aloud the moment she met his eyes. 'In private. Let's use Sam's office k.' He added mentally.

"Sure Jase lets go on back to Sam's office… I'm sure he won't mind none." She said and nodded to Sam on her way back and held up two fingers letting him know she wouldn't be long. 'Jase what's up? You're all fired up and your neck is bandaged!' Sookie thought to him not really needing to wait for the privacy of the office. As soon as the door was shut he took off the bandage to reveal the already healing but still clear marks that Rene's lariat had made.

"Rene tried to kill me on account that he's a serial killer that targets Fangbangers. He's the one that killed Maudette and he killed his own sister too. Sook his thoughts, they were horrible! I sure hope you have never heard anything like that before." Jason said in a rush.

"Oh my god Jason!" Sookie cried out, as she wrapped her arms around him.

"When he came to after I blasted him across the truck he just started to confess. I didn't even have to push him." Jason mumbled into her neck.

"Blasted him?" She asked pulling away to look into his eyes.

"Oh yeah the blue light thingy sure does come in handy. I wonder if you can do it too? I sure hope so. We should practice it later. I think I got the trigger figured out; its fear and anger at the same time." Jason told his sister giving her a good squeeze and then releasing her.

"Oh well that's good... I guess that's something else to talk about tonight with everyone… I guess… Have you noticed that the pull towards them is weaker now that they are sleeping?" Sookie wondered aloud and then asked the thought that had been bothering her all day.

"Yes well I guess so? You know I never really noticed it. I have been pretty busy this morning." Jason said with a wide smile on his face for the first time in hours. "I think that last night we were very focused on them is all. You'll see it'll be fine." Jason said to try and calm her nerves.

"I sure hope so… I mean Godric lives in Dallas! And even the distance between Shreveport and here? I'm not sure we are going to be happy if we are that far apart after we bond with them." Sookie said her eyes wide at the thought that their entire lives were about to change drastically.

"Sook we need you out here." Sam hollered from the bar. Sookie rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Be right there Sam." She hollered right back.

"What time are we heading out? Eight again?" Jason asked as they walked out arm in arm.

"Yep sounds good. Meet you at home then?" Sookie responded.

"Yeah I'm gonna take the rest of the afternoon off on a count of Rene and all. I thought I'd maybe pick up some clothes and stuff and bring them over to Grans. I'll see you after your shift." Jason said leaning down to kiss her cheek.

"K big brother you stay safe you hear!" Sookie said and with another hug they parted ways. Jason glanced at Sam behind the bar as he quickly made his way out to his truck. He hoped that he was treating his sister better today; he'd hate to have to tune him up if he wasn't.

**G/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/P**

Sookie was supposed to have started her three days off today but got roped into taking Arlene's shift when she called the night before with some single parent sob story. Sookie secretly wished that she wasn't such a pushover when it came to that bottle-dyed redhead. Rationally she knew wanting to help her kids out was no reason to put up with her consistently bad attitude towards her. However in practice she always seemed to find herself turning the other cheek. Of course once she got to work Sam tried to apologize for his behaviour the day before, but since Dawn decided not to show up they were pretty slammed and didn't get much chance to talk. After Jason came in with news about Rene all she wanted was for her shift to end so she could go home and forget all about this crazy town. As news spread during the afternoon everyone's thoughts were on her and her brother and they weren't thinking very nice ones either.

**G/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/P**

The drive home got Jason thinking about how he never really did move into their parents place when he decided it was time to move out when he turned nineteen. He never changed a thing that didn't fall apart on him first and was practically living out a suitcase still. Not that he had much in the way of clothes just a few jeans and t-shirts really. So it didn't take him long to grab his clothes and stuff out of the bathroom and he decided he would grab a couple of his shot guns as well just in case. Bon Temps seemed to be getting interesting all of a sudden what with Vampires and serial killers coming after him and all. Everything fit into two duffle bags which he threw over his shoulder and tossed into the back of his pickup and with one last look made his way down the driveway and headed for Grans.

As he drove down the bumpy gravel driveway that led to the old farmhouse he dropped his shields to see if anyone was around and was puzzled by the odd feeling brain of who ever was in the house with Gran. Jason jumped out and grabbed one of the shotguns. He raced through the back door only to skid to a halt at the sight of his father - or a man who looked a lot like his father - sitting at the kitchen table with Gran. "Jason put that down!" Gran admonished him without getting out of her seat.

"Sorry Gran but I felt an unfamiliar brain and after Rene I'm a little on edge today Gran. And who are you?" Jason said, as he lowered the gun to his side and relaxed his stance upon noticing Adele's lack of concern. Fintan rose and approached Jason slowly and took the shotgun from him and put it on the counter. Fintan then pulled Jason into a hug while simultaneously un-spelling all of Jason's memories of Fintan from when he was a child.

"Grampa Fintan is that you? You still look the same! Wow!" Jason blurted out as his memories were re-assimilated and he came to realize who held him.

"Yes well being Fae does have its perks my boy!" Fintan said and chuckled at his wide-eyed Grandson.

"Come and sit. What's this about Rene dear?" Adele spoke up breaking up their reunion before their emotions got the better of them.

"Oh Gran it was just awful he tried to kill me all cuz Laf told him that Sook and me danced with Pam and Eric the other night." Jason said, as he rubbed his now itchy neck wounds having ditched the bandage hours ago.

"Oh dear… Wasn't he a friend of yours from the road crew?" Adele asked reaching out to take his hand in hers.

"Yes and it turns out that he killed Maudette and his sister too after he found out that they were seeing Vamps. The stuff he did just for whom they were sleeping with? I wish I could un-see those thoughts that's for sure…" Jason said, as he unloaded his burden to his Grandparents.

"Unfortunately acceptance of the unknown and those who are different is not a widely held trait. It is why genetics such as you children's are so rare and precious." Adele told her grandson giving his hand a squeeze.

"And now that they have met their mates the five of them will have a bit of everything, which will help you all in fulfilling your destiny." Fintan added cryptically.

"What's this now about destiny? And wow you sure look a lot like Daddy." Sookie said as she walked through the back door just in time to hear the tail end of Fintan's words.

"Sookie my dear you are the spitting image of my mother Einin, your Great Grandmother." Fintan said as he un-spelled Sookie and after hugging and kissing Fintan hello she sat down to join the impromptu family meeting.

"What's this about destiny?" Sookie asked again having quickly come to terms with her re-assimilated memories.

"I fear I may have said too much already, but know this: this is only the beginning. You five belong together. Trust your instincts they will serve you well. Your cousins Claudine, Claude and Claudette will be coming over shortly to meet you. They are my half brother Dillon's children. And they will be your teachers in all things magical, of course they only have knowledge of Fae magic and not Dae. However you will find that as new powers manifest you will know how to use them once you have tapped into your sparks." Fintan told them as he looked back and forth between the siblings, while Adele listened with a knowing smile on her face. Fintan and Adele were joyous that they could finally reveal themselves to their grandchildren after all these years of hiding.

"Our sparks?" Sookie and Jason asked simultaneously they could feel the emotions coming off of their grandparents and coupled with the information they found it was overwhelming.

"Yes this is the name for the magical essence that all inherently magical beings have." Fintan explained and at that they heard a 'pop' and suddenly three beautiful tall dark haired Fae were standing near the living room entrance.

"Whoa!" Jason blurted out not having seen anyone teleport before. The siblings immediately tapped into the three new brains so as to know for sure that they meant them no harm. They were blocked at first by a filmy white gauze like substance but with effort they found they could read them easily enough.

"Ah and here they are now. Jason, Sookie this Claudine, Claudette and Claude." Fintan rose and introduced the cousins. The triplets were wearing similar tunic style outfits in different colours. This made it easier to tell them apart, as they were all identical down to the long hair, which covered their pointed ears.

The triplets hugged everyone and asked the siblings outside to work on their first lesson. Sookie needed a moment to get out of her uniform, as she had just gotten home from work. Everyone waited in the kitchen for Sookie and as soon as she bounded down the stairs the five of them went out into the sun together and found a patch of grass where they sat down to talk. "So we don't really know much about all this stuff Grampa Fintan was just telling us about sparks when you guys popped into the kitchen." Sookie said sitting cross-legged next to Jason they couldn't help but start at their beautiful cousins.

"Yes that is teleporting and you both should be able to master that eventually. What types of powers have manifested so far?" Claudine asked taking the lead excited to see what they were capable of and while Claudette seemed attentive Claude looked bored out of his mind.

"Well were telepathic and empathic, as well as this blue light thing that shoots out of my hands." Jason replied holding his hands out like the dangerous weapons they were as he spoke.

"Oh and we could sense how old or powerful the Vamps in Fangtasia were the other night. I haven't tried the blue light thing is that something that I should be able to do?" Sookie added her eyes wide in anticipation of finally getting some answers about their powers from someone who knew about these things.

"Fairy light. And yes Sookie all you need is to know is how to activate it and focus it." Claudine replied happily basking in Sookie and Jason's eager emotions.

"Lets start by meditating and focusing on our sparks." Claudette suggested, hoping to get the show on the road.

"How do we do that?" Jason asked never having done anything like this before.

"First you need to calm and center yourself and focus inward. Concentrate on your heartbeat and breathing; try to bring them inline with one another. It helps to use the sun as an anchor, as Sky Fae the sun gives us strength." Claudine explained helpfully. They both closed their eyes and started to try and focus inwards and block out the external stimulus that their senses and powers were constantly inundating them with.

"You should start to find a separate spark in there with a pulse similar to your heart beat." Claudette instructed after twenty minutes of silence.

"Claude if you're not into this maybe you could head inside cuz your kind of getting me off focus here." Jason said with one eye on his cousin who had been admiring his physique while he had his eyes closed. Claude popped into the kitchen and the girls rolled their eyes and tried to recover the ground lost to the interruption.

"I'm not finding anything." Sookie said her frustration clear in her voice.

"You need to lower your heart rate and breathing so that you can find the spark and then bring them both into sync. Concentrate and try to block everything else out." Claudine explained and the foursome continued to meditate while Sookie and Jason searched within themselves for their sparks.

"Come on in for dinner kids! I think you have been working long enough." Adele called out the kitchen window. The siblings slowly opened theirs eyes and realized that they were covered in sweat and the sky was bright orange and pink, as the sun was slowly setting.

"Wow I'm exhausted but it feels like we just started." Sookie said and then Jason's stomach piped up and the girls laughed.

"Lets head in, dinner smell's wonderful even from here." Claudine said dreamily.

"You know next time maybe you should try working together. Sometimes it helps us to work with our siblings on centring ourselves." Claudette posited as they rose from their seated positions slowly.

"Our powers do seem to be connected so maybe that might be a good idea. Did you find anything Jase?" Sookie asked standing slowly not wanting to rush and loose her balance after sitting so still for so long.

"Nope but I think I am having trouble blocking out everything else still." Jason replied and the moment they stepped inside they were hit with the most delicious aroma. Their mouths started to water and empty stomachs started to rumble loudly.

"Uncle Fintan you shouldn't have. This always reminds me of Aunty Einin. You know Sookie you look a lot like her." Claudine said as she embraced Fintan who smiled indulgently at his niece.

"Yes well tonight is a family reunion of sorts so I thought that Einin's rabbit stew would be fitting for tonight." Fintan replied answering the sibling's unasked question.

They all sat down at the beautifully set table that had been magically elongated along with mismatched chairs added from some other kitchen. "To family and to fate." Fintan said as he raised his glass. The table here here'd and glasses were chinked together in toast. Dishes were passed and separate conversations wove overtop of one another as the extended family got to know one another again. "Claude helped with the dinner so you girls will have to do the clean up and then lets meet in the living room as we have more to discuss." Fintan announced once everyone was finished with the meal.

**G/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/P**

The sun set while they ate and Godric, Eric and Pam rose from their day's death. They rose and dressed able to move freely in this home, as Eric had it outfitted with steel shutters throughout. Godric noticed a voice mail from the King of Texas and called in to listen.

"I have news that I hope comes in time to be of some help. It has come to my attention that the prophecy that many in our world are aware of and have been waiting for centuries will soon come to pass. I know you will wonder why you knew nothing of this and the answer is free will. At the mention of the prophecy you are destined to fulfil the fates intervened to ensure that you were unaware. Unfortunately there are those who think that they can interject themselves into the lives of those at the heart of the prophecy and thus change the pairing to include themselves, however this is a fools errand. I have heard rumblings that Queen Sophie Anne may be foolish enough to attempt this." Stan said his peace and then ended the enlightening call.

Godric sat reeling with this new information, although he was glad to be rid of his area with so little resistance, but this news of a prophecy brought the events of last night into new light. 'The first exchange must be tonight or we may lose them to another.' Godric thought to himself. "Apparently there is a prophecy that involves us and the Stackhouse siblings becoming bonded." Godric said aloud having formed a rough plan in his mind after hearing Stan's message.

"Who else knows about this prophecy?" Eric asked immediately, he could feel that Godric was concerned and knew that he had made his peace with their decision to bond.

"According to Stan, he believes that your Queen may be attempting to come between us in order to take our place in this prophecy." Godric replied explaining his concern and growing anxiety.

"Compton." Eric said his name as if it were a four-letter word.

"Yes, and therefore I believe that we must start the bond with them tonight so as to prevent Sophie Anne from taking them from us." Godric continued his voice firm with not so subtle conviction.

"I have Area business I must attend to tonight or we risk attracting more of her attention than we already have." Eric admitted, never more annoyed at having to bow to Sophie Anne than he was at this moment.

"Very well you and Pam head to the club and I will watch over the siblings. We will meet at the club as planned." Godric instructed, and as soon as the sun set Godric took to the sky. When he arrived he took up residence in a tree that overlooked the Stackhouse farmhouse as well as the cemetery between theirs and Compton's property. The house was seemingly silent although all of their vehicles were present and the lights were on. Eric and Pam went about their normal routines while tamping down on the feeling of dread that threatened to bubble up within them.

Godric watched as Bill came out to the edge of the property and attempted to cross the property line but was prevented from doing so. As Godric was within the enclosure he noticed when a magical dome of protection appeared over the entire property while Compton fought against the magic preventing his entry. With plenty on his mind he didn't mind simply watching and waiting to see what would come to pass. He knew that the siblings would know he was there if they so wished. He listened as Compton made several phone calls reporting to the Queen and whining about his assignment to another. All the while he remained at the edge of the property.

**G/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/P**

Back inside the farmhouse Fintan took Adele's arm and Jason and Claude followed them into the living room. Claudine and Claudette watched them leave then looked at Sookie simultaneously and winked. All of a sudden all the dishes were stacked on the counter. Sookie jumped up and raced over to the sink as the tap opened and the stopper dropped into the bottom. The soap bottle fell over and she picked it up and started to wash the dishes by hand. She felt like she should be twitching her nose just like Samantha.

"You know girls sometimes doing things the hard way isn't so bad. Why don't one of you dry and the other put away? But you're definitely going to have to teach me that for when I am running short on time." Sookie said firmly but could help but giggle.

"Very well Cousin." Claudine said and she and Claudette relented to Sookie's human ways with a heavy sigh. They finished the dishes in record time as the female triplets were still using their gifts to speed up the chore. They then made some tea and brought the pot and some mugs with them to the living room and passed them around.

As soon as they were seated Fintan started to speak. "Tonight you have met some family, learnt about your sparks, and started to bring them into focus. In addition to these lessons you must learn more about your possible weaknesses and enemies to look out for. Iron and lemons are deadly to full Fae but less so to partial Fae. There are two Princes of Avalon: Niall your great grandfather and his nephew Breandan of the Water Fae whom is against breading with other races such as Humans and even Demons. Holy water is harmful to the Dae but yet again as the bloodlines are watered down so are the weaknesses. Which makes your combinations very powerful as you could potentially have as much power as someone of pure blood but without the usual weaknesses. Silver is deadly to Vampires and Were animals as well as Shifters. As your sparks ignite you many notice that even though you didn't have any reaction to these items before you may afterwards so it would be wise to test them every so often so as to not be surprised." Fintan had been sending the siblings visuals as he spoke so that the knowledge transferred faster.

"This is a lot of new information Grampa Fintan." Sookie said as he stopped to see if they were following him so far.

"Yes my dear Sookie but you must be prepared to defend yourselves now that you have met your mates the prophecy will come into play. And the players will start to emerge. We tried to keep you both hidden for as long as we could but this was meant to be. And it is a destiny that will inevitably come to pass." Fintan continued.

"But we will still have you all, right?" Jason asked, sensing something beneath the surface of his words and in the set of both Grandparents shoulders.

"We are here to guide you and to train you, however once you have bonded to your mates you will become physically inseparable. And then we will all need to adjust ourselves for the good of all." Fintan explained as gently as he could. He himself struggled with what he knew they had to do.

"What do you mean by that? Surely you aren't abandoning us again?" Sookie asked her anxiety and fear spiking.

"Sookie, Jason, I did not want it to come to this. But the time has come and if I don't go now I won't be able to return again later when you need me the most." Adele spoke the words that all present had been fearing.

"No Gran you can't leave us! You're all we have left." Sookie sobbed and threw herself at Adele.

"Sookie dear you have a new family now with your mates whom you need to focus on in order to fulfill your destiny. Without this focus all will be lost including myself. It has to be this way my dear. I am so sorry." Adele said into her Granddaughters hair as she gently stroked her back tears flowing down their cheeks.

"Cousins we will meet every other day at noon here in the kitchen for your training. We must train hard if you are to master your new powers in time." Claudine said and with that they all 'popped' out of the living room leaving Sookie and Jason truly alone in the farmhouse for the first time in their lives.

**G/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/P**

Queen Sophie Anne sat on her throne as she dealt with the issues of the Vampires in her Queendom. Her mind wandered to last night's conversation with her chief procurer and his inability to acquire for her the telepath that her pet Hadley had brought to her attention months ago. She couldn't help but notice that Hadley seems to have been distancing herself from her during that same time. She had gone as far as requesting to live outside the palace in an apartment belonging to one of her other employees a Witch. Of course once her cousin has been brought to live here Hadley's usefulness remains to be seen. Her blood may taste divine but the work it took to keep her from yammering on was starting to grate on her nerves.

The Vikings involvement with her telepath was not part of the plan and he would have to pay for overstepping his authority. 'Andre we shall be dropping in on the Viking tonight; make the arrangements.' Sophie Anne told her eldest through their mind link while feigning interest in the pathetic case before her. Imaging two Vampires fighting over a human? "Enough this suit brings shame upon us all the solution is simple Sheriff Yvonne is the elder Vampire and therefore has the rights to the human, case dismissed." Sophie Anne said dismissively her demeanour that of the bored teenager she resembled.

"Your Majesty respectfully this ruling does not follow the new rules set forth before the Revelation." Shalome said her back straight and shoulders squared as she locked herself in place to prevent any physical reaction.

"Silence or spend a week in silver." Sophie Anne said finally looking up from her nails. "The rules regarding human pets are subject to the humans involvement with the Vampire in question. And as Arla is in current possession of the human I find in her favour now as I said case dismissed." Sophie Anne reiterated her decision her fangs down in anger. Shalome had no choice but to bow her head in acquiescence and with that Sophie Anne rose and swept out of the throne room to ready herself for travel to Shreveport where she would deal with her own human pet issues. Arla was happy with the verdict but truthfully had been prepared to loose to Shalome whom had claimed her newest human before they wandered into her Area and found themselves appropriated with extreme prejudice forthwith.

Once in the limo with Andre, Sigebert and Wybert who sat up front, she called Compton. "Compton I want you to grab the girl tonight and bring her to me before dawn, no excuses this is your last chance." Sophie Anne said as soon as he answered she was tiered of his excuses.

"Your Majesty I have yet to get her alone she is always with her brother or other Vampires. Tonight I am unable to even step foot on the property something is preventing me access." Compton replied in his forced southern drawl he had noticed that his accent endeared him with females over the years.

"Well then grab her brother as well. I am sure we can find a use for him. I don't care how you do it just get me my telepath." Sophie Anne dictated in a shrill voice her patience gone.

"Yes Majesty." Compton replied and the call was disconnected.

**G/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/P**

Jason was the first to look at his watch and notice that they were going to be late getting to Fangtasia. "Sis we gotta start getting ready hun, they'll be waiting for us." He said and she reluctantly agreed and they both started upstairs to their rooms but when they got there they noticed that there was only one door.

"Odd how could this be so changed since I was up here after work?" Sookie thought out loud. They opened the door and found that it was a steel reinforced security door and that the windows had heavy drapes. The bathroom was now an on suite and the bed was king size and all of Jason's clothes were put away in the closet and dresser. Jason distinctly remembered that he had left them in his truck with his surprise at Fintan's presence.

"Wow this is beautiful if I were to pick what my room would look like this would be it." Jason said, as they looked around the room that was done in dove grey with bright green accents.

"I wonder where my stuff went?" Sookie muttered and started out of the room and down the stairs with Jason hot on her heels. As they rounded the corner to the hallway that had led to Grans room and the guest room and bathroom they both noticed the same new door where Grans door once was. They opened it to reveal that it too had been altered and was now done in blues, greens, and oranges and also had a king sized bed and more closet space than Gran previously had. All of Grans things were gone and Sookie's possessions were throughout the room. "Well I guess they have been planning this for a while huh I wonder how they got all this done while we were out in the yard this afternoon?" Sookie said her voice thick with emotion.

"I guess fairy magic is a lot more powerful than Grampa Fintan let on." Jason replied with a squeeze to her shoulder.

"Yes I wonder if we will be able to do stuff like this once we figure out all that spark business." Sookie said as she took in her new room.

"Lets get dressed and head out to Fangtasia Sook I'm sure we will feel better once we get there. We'll have time to sort through this tomorrow during the day." Jason said with a confidence that she envied.

"Okay, just give me twenty minutes I want to have a shower." Sookie told her brother while giving herself a silently pep talk.

"Me too." Jason said and gave her a hug and was off to his room to check out his new digs.

**G/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/P**

Following the phone call to Compton the Queen's limo was silent during rest of the drive to Shreveport. Fangtasia wasn't open yet so when they knocked on the back door Pam opened the door and ushered them in to Eric's office. As planned Eric had been attending to Area paper work all evening with Pam's competent help.

"Majesty to what do we own the pleasure?" Eric asked with as deep a nod as he could stomach all the while completely ignoring her children.

"You seem to be mistaken in the ownership of a certain pet of mine. My Hadley is so looking forward to reuniting with her cousin and so I'm sure that you will understand that family trumps lust, yes." Sophie Anne said from her seat across from Eric's desk.

"Majesty to which human are you referring? I am unaware of any human in my Area that has been claimed by you. Had I been made aware of this I would have seen to this human's safety on your behalf." Eric replied not phased by her childish antics in the least.

"Bill mentioned that you have been spending time with her these past days which has prevented him from making the offer that he will no doubt be successful in making tonight as you are coming with us. I can not allow you to break the rules that I impose on everyone else, why just this night I had to return a human to their rightful Vampire in front of the entire court." Sophie Anne said with a cruel smile.

"Your Majesty if I had no knowledge of the prior claim how was I to know that I was breaking the law?" Eric said, his confidence cracking with her admission that Compton was involved and even though she went behind his back possession is nine tenths of the law.

"Enough lets go you will come quietly or we will silver you ahead of schedule." Sophie Anne said and Eric lowered his gaze so that she couldn't see the rage in his eyes. 'Pam tell Godric to watch out for the siblings I don't think she realizes that he is involved yet.' Eric thought to Pam, as he struggled to gain control over his emotions.

'Yes Master.' Pam replied silently from her place by the door.

"Pam you are in charge of my Area until my return, which I'm sure will be shortly once we have cleared up this issue at the palace." Eric said out loud his voice full of confidence he did not feel.

"Yes Master." Pam said and she watched helplessly as they filed out the back door and into the limo.

Eric tried with all his might to stay silent and keep his impassive facade for the ride to New Orleans. However Sophie Anne received the call she was waiting for from Compton. "Tell me you have intercepted her Compton." Sophie Anne said, as she was so confident in her position that she didn't care that Eric could hear the conversation.

"Not yet my Queen they left not long ago in his truck they seem to be heading towards Fangtasia. I will follow and make my attempt there." Compton replied not realizing that Eric could hear him.

"Do not fail me again Compton." Sophie Anne said and she hung up and Eric could stay silent no longer.

"This claim is a fabrication! You have not even made contact with the girl." Eric accused his rage threatening to overwhelm him.

"And you, what claim do you profess to have?" Sophie Anne asked her eyebrow raised in question.

"They are both under my protection, as they reside in my area. It's my right as Sheriff to any human in my Area." Eric answered carefully as he relaxed into the soft leather of the limo he knew the effect he had on females and the Queen wasn't immune to his charms.

"Yes… However as Queen my rights supersede yours do they not? So unless there is something you are not telling me… The girl is mine." Sophie Anne countered smugly.

"Your Majesty the human must be willing and I do not think that she will willingly become your pet." Eric said - attempting to take a peak at her cards - all the while easily reverting to his dutiful Sheriff persona.

"We will see about that… I can be quite convincing when I need to be." Sophie Anne said cryptically.

**G/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/P**

It was getting close to the time that they should be leaving for Fangtasia when Godric tapped into the mind link and called out to the siblings. 'We have reason to worry that Compton might take measures to acquire you tonight so I am here to escort you to Fangtasia. However I wish to remain in the shadows unless necessary, as we do no wish to over play our hand.' Godric said mentally he kept his emotions in check as much as possible not wanting to frighten them needlessly.

'Godric you will not believe the changes to the house! We will be ready to go in twenty minutes.' Jason told him excitedly.

'Where are the others?' Sookie sent a little worried after Godric news about Compton's plans.

'Fangtasia getting Area work done to keep the Queen out of our hair.' Godric replied truthfully.

While he waiting Godric was forced to sit helpless as he felt his Childe start to get agitated and become enraged and then start to get further away. Not wanting to reveal himself to Compton he could do nothing but hold his position and wait. He breathed a quiet sigh of relief when Sookie and Jason soon emerged looking edible and quickly took off for Fangtasia in Jason's pickup. Godric watched as Bill started to follow on foot as he took to the sky unnoticed by the younger Vampire. Godric stayed closed enough to hear the phone call Compton received while they traveled to Shreveport.

Jason and Sookie unknowingly both pulled on black and red clothes, which added to the twins look. Sookie dressed in a red leather mini and black top and Jason in black jeans and a red T. They took Jason's truck again and were both lost in thought most of the way there. They of course took notice that they had two void's following them to Fangtasia tonight.

"Lets see if we have any allergy to some of the things that Grampa Fintan was talking about tonight K." Jason said as he pulled off the highway having been silent for the entire drive.

"Good idea." Sookie replied and as they pulled up to the bar they noticed that Pam was standing at the door waiting for them. Her lips twitched up into a half smile as they sauntered up to her.

"Well if it isn't the Stackhouse siblings gracing us with their presence." Pam purred and licked her lips.

As soon as they were in sight of Pam Godric went to the back entrance and let himself in. He smelt the Queen and her entourage instantly. 'Pam where is Eric?' Godric sent his tone urgent.

'The Queen has taken him into custody for interfering with her human of all the charges.' Pam replied her contempt for the red headed Queen leaking into her mind voice.

'Did she say how long he would be held?' Godric asked.

'No she seemed to be in the mood to make an example of him.' Pam replied.

'Everyone in Eric's office.' Godric sent and Pam, Sookie and Jason entered the office and closed the door. Godric had taken Eric's chair in his absence and turned to face them.

'We must start the bond tonight. The Queen is attempting to alter the prophecy by taking you as her own.' Godric sent his jaw twitching as he ground his teeth in frustration.

'But Eric?' Sookie asked mentally her worry clear.

'Yes I believe we must go to New Orleans and either retrieve him or bond right then and there. It would only take a small amount of our combined blood ingested by all to start the bond. Although we will need to exchange three times with each to make it binding.' Godric replied relaxing slightly as they planned.

'We will need a reason to be at the palace and since Compton is to bring me to her why don't we appear to be falling right into their trap.' Sookie suggested logically.

'She could attempt to bond herself to you and Eric could be being held in another area of the palace.' Pam warned knowing first hand how devious the Queen could be.

'I overheard the Queen and Compton's phone conversation. He was ordered to bring you both to her before dawn or else.' Godric said relaying this information he overheard to them for the first time.

"If we leave this until later in the evening Compton won't have time to deviate much.' Jason suggested hoping to calm their fears about what Compton might do while he had them in his possession.

'We will have to split up and put our faith in fate. If it's meant to be then we shall prevail.' Godric said hoping his faith would not be tested this night.

'So we let Compton take them as they leave the club and then follow them to New Orleans and make sure to intrude upon Sophie Anne's attempted bonding to our mates.' Pam said incredulous as she spelled out their flimsy plan.

"Let's go have a drink in our booth we wouldn't want our guests to wonder where we are tonight." Godric said speaking aloud for the first time since leaving the house earlier that evening. They walked back out arm in arm and went to their booth. Bill had already arrived and was sitting at a table taking to a Fangbanger. The foursome headed to the booth and ordered drinks from Ginger. They played the same game as the previous night having Pam bounce undesirables and making out while sandwiched between their Vampires. Bill glared their way all night and they did their best to ignore him and not worry about their crazy plan.

Bill couldn't understand why Pam was allowing Sookie to maul the young Vampire when Eric wasn't present. Everything that he knew of them suggested that she was very loyal to him, but her actions with these humans seemed to suggest otherwise. His patience was wearing thin watching them behave in almost an identical manner to the night previous with the dark hair Vamp substituting for Eric. The longer Bill sat and watched the more curious be became, even those not at the table seemed at ease with the substitution. He could barely contain a growl as the Northman's Childe sashayed by him for the dozenth time. After a few hours he was debating leaving and simply waiting in the shadows for his chance to grab them. He was disappointed that he wouldn't have time alone with them if he had to get them to New Orleans before dawn.

Not wanting to leave Eric with the Queen for longer than necessary the siblings reluctantly left Godric in the booth. Watching Compton out of the corner of their eye, they left the bar once the clock struck midnight. Pam wished them luck and turned around to join Godric at the booth. They watched as Compton left almost immediately after the siblings, then quickly made their way out the back and up over the roof for a better view. Compton came up behind them and quickly knocked their heads together and after grabbing Jason's keys threw them into the truck like rag dolls and took off in the direction of New Orleans. "Alright so far so good, he is playing his part beautifully." Godric said his jaw clenched in anger at Compton's treatment of them.

"Yes you would think he was aware of it." Pam said and smiled an evil smile. As they flew above the truck they kept an eye out for the siblings' return to consciousness and to see if Compton made any phone calls that would alert them to the goings on at the palace.

**G/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/P**

Eric was drug out of the limo and brought into the throne room and forced to his knees. His hands and feet having been shackled in padded silver restraints the moment he left the limo. Hours later the Queen finally returned. "Go and fetch Hadley I want her to see how much we value having her family here at court with us." Sophie Anne said with a cruel smile. Eric watched as Hadley came into the room escorted by Rasul. She kept her eyes lowered and took up a place sitting on a pillow just below the Queen's throne. "My dear this Vampire is here because he dared to try and take your cousin from us. Isn't that right Eric?" Sophie Anne said in a saccharine voice.

"In all honesty your Majesty Sookie and Jason have very much enjoyed our company for the past couple of nights. We are quite taken with them and them us." Eric spoke more for Hadley's benefit, as he knew that the Queen was beyond reasoning with.

"How our they? I haven't seen them in years." Hadley spoke up after hearing his words.

"They are well and they miss you. Gran told them last night that we would soon be in touch with you and they were very happy to hear that." Eric replied watching her reactions carefully.

"You have met Gran?" Hadley said her surprise clear.

"Enough with this. Compton informed me that both your cousins will be here shortly. I believe that twenty lashes with a silver whip should remind you of your place underling." Sophie Anne said and Andre stepped out of the shadows with said whip and proceeded to enact the punishment. The pain prevented Eric from noticing when Bill brought in the Stackhouse siblings who were both awake and wide-eyed at his treatment.

"Oh my god stop, please stop," Sookie cried out. Eric's eyes flew open to meet hers and he felt the confidence that they pushed to him, which was in harsh contrast to their downtrodden and mussed appearance.

They allowed Bill to force them in front of the Queen. "Ah Sookie, good you're here. Hadley and I have been waiting for you. We wish for you to live here and become my personal telepath." Sophie Anne said returning to her saccharine tone of voice.

"How could you Hadley? How could you betray us? Your own family!" Sookie screamed and Hadley rose from her seated position and approached the siblings slowly.

'I am glad you are here but not for the reason that the Queen professes. I have been waiting for you so that I can escape her. Together I know that we can, just follow my lead.' Hadley thought to them. "I'm sorry but soon you will understand why I did what I did." Hadley said aloud and as soon as the three embraced white light shone from their bodies and Fintan 'popped' into the throne room.

"My dearest Hadley come here child." Fintan said and Hadley looked to Sookie for reassurance and once received she embraced Fintan and just as before her memories were un-spelled. "Sophie Anne Leclerq you have been interfering with the lives of Fae royalty. If you do not wish to start a war between our kind I strongly suggest that you cease and desist all attempts to meddle with my kin in any way." As Fintan spoke his true form leaked out to reveal him to be most formidable and frightening for a half-breed Faery.

"Fae royalty?" Bill spluttered and moved to grab the sibling's arms roughly again.

"I was unaware of their heritage. I thought her to be a telepathic human. I maintain that have done nothing wrong. When I found Hadley she was addicted to drugs and living on the street and I took her in and fed and clothed her. I merely wanted to give her the opportunity to have her family closer to her here in New Orleans. Having done so much for Hadley why wouldn't she want to give back to me for all the kindness I have bestowed upon her." At this proclamation from Sophie Anne Hadley became enraged causing her Dae powers to erupt from her setting her entire body ablaze her eyes glowed red.

"You think that I should let you replace me with my cousin because you fed and clothed me. Do I mean so little to you? I thought you loved me! Why else would I share your bed and let you take my blood?" Hadley seethed, and as soon as Hadley was engulfed in flames most the Queens guards took a few steps back from the group of visitors. The Queen was stunned at Hadley's show of power.

"What are you?" Sophie Anne asked silently rebuking herself for underestimating Hadley.

"Not something that you can own. I renounce you as my master Sophie Anne." Hadley said breaking the blood tie between them instantly. Sophie Anne reeled from the sensation of their bond being ripped from her being.

**G/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/PG/S/E & J/P**

Godric and Pam found their way into the throne room moments after Fintan popped in and began the process of freeing Eric. The guards that they hadn't taken out on their way in were slowly closing in but wisely kept their distance from Godric while Pam freed Eric. Bill was hissing at them and he tightened his grip on Jason and Sookie's arms. But as soon as Hadley burst into flames Bill dropped their arms in shock and the siblings retreated towards their Vampires. 'Eric we are going to start the bond now so that no one can come between us. Grampa Fintan and Hadley will keep the rest distracted.' Sookie thought to everyone and she moved to Eric's side. Godric and Pam took out the ceremonial knife that they brought for the bonding and Pam zipped over to the side of the room and grabbed a glass and tossed out the small bit of water in the bottom.

'Hold out your right wrists over the cup.' They each held out their wrists and Godric quickly sliced each wrist in quick succession and they held them aloft until the Vampires wounds had healed twice. Pam licked Jason's wrist and Godric Sookie's. Eric took the first drink healing his wounds instantly and passed it to Sookie, who passed it to Godric, then Jason and finally Pam drank the last of their commingled blood. As they passed the cup they joined hands and once Pam completed the circle the same white light shone from each of them and their eyes all took on a purple glow. A now familiar electrical current zipped through their veins altering each being slowly but surely.

They dropped their hands and when Sookie and Jason took up each others hands again they were both engulfed in flames and their eyes turned red just has Hadley had done moments ago. They moved towards their cousin and Grandfather and as Hadley renounced Sophie Anne's claim they took her hand and the four of them embraced and their flames died down. The Vampires in the throne room were so shocked by this display of power that they remained where they were silently waiting to see what would happen next.

"Alright I think my work here is done. I see you have started the bond; wonderful Adele will be so pleased. Hadley do you wish to come back to Bon Temps with your cousins or do you have a home here that you wish to remain in?" Fintan said and then turned to focus on Hadley whom he felt had been trapped here for far too long.

"I think I will remain in New Orleans for the time being. I will come home next weekend and catch up with you all." Hadley replied shyly as she remembered it was her own choice to leave her family years ago.

"Very well I'm sure that you can take care of yourself now that your heritage is known and your defensive powers have awakened." Fintan agreed with a reassuring squeeze to her shoulders.

"Yes and my home is already warded as well." Hadley said with a new confidence she was happy to have her family back and is looking forward to showing them the city she had grown to love.

"I think I will accompany you and see about this myself, yes." Fintan countered his protective nature making his request non-negotiable in his eyes.

"Of course Grampa Fintan I would love to have you to my home." Hadley replied with a smile and a lightness she hadn't felt in years.

Sookie and Jason had melted back into their Vampires embrace while Fintan and Hadley spoke and they were paying more attention to the Queen's retinue than to the family reunion.

"Sophie Anne you have over stepped your authority in by bringing my Childe here for unwarranted punishment and furthermore attempting to interfere in unwilling supernatural's lives. You say that you had no prior knowledge of their heritage and so we will leave without further action this night. However if you attempt in the future to contact in anyway any member of this family we will be back and you will not survive the encounter." Godric said and Sophie Anne wisely kept silent as they took their leave.

Jason spoke up silently as they were rounding the corner out of the throne room. 'Wait, some will not honour the agreement. I do not think that we should leave them alive to only come after us again so quickly.'

'I agree with Jason, what would the consequences be, Godric?' Sookie said giving his hand a squeeze.

'If the Queen is removed from power then someone would need to replace her.' Godric replied factually.

'Would you need to live here in New Orleans, to be King?' Sookie asked looking into his eyes.

'No I suppose one could rule from anywhere in the State if they so desired.' Godric replied eyebrows raised in shock at her question. They silently debated their options for a breath or two and with a collective sigh they knew what needed to be done.

"Alright we must return and weed out those who would not respect our bond tonight." Godric said aloud.

"We will take our leave now. We will see you soon." Fintan told them before he 'popped' with Hadley. They made their way back into the throne room. Upon entering they saw that Andre and Bill were snarling and pacing and the Queen was still staring straight ahead not having moved from her throne.

"Why have you returned? Have changed your mind and wish to remain here at the palace?" Sophie Anne asked hopefully deluded in her own importance.

"We would like to ask each member of your court if they plan to honour Fintan and Godric's request to leave our family alone." Sookie asked, she and Jason could feel the contempt and rage flowing off Bill and Andre the strongest, Sophie Anne was merely feeling entitled and bored.

"Those who will not agree to uphold their request will not leave this room tonight." Jason continued and took the emotional temperature of the room: fear, contempt, disbelief, awe, horror, rage each Vampire present was awash in emotion upon their statements. The siblings sent all of this into the mind link the five shared, their hands linked from the moment they stepped into the room. Godric and Eric held tight to Sookie and Pam tucked Jason between her and Godric.

"This ends here tonight. Most present will not honour our bond and therefore we are forced to take action." Godric said and squeezed then released the sibling's hands they then stepped forward and joined hands. Their eyes were the first to change and the assembled Vampires started to panic.

"Bill Compton you feel you are superior and do not believe that we are capable of what we claim. Your death will be used to demonstrate our convictions." Jason said and with that warning said the siblings raised their hands and sent lines of fire towards Bill who quickly turned into a pile of dust. Half those present thought to escape the other to attack. It was over quickly. Even weaponless the some twenty-five Vampires didn't stand a chance against them. They used their mind link to know the others intended moves. Godric made sure that none escaped and the siblings burnt anything that touched them or made a move towards any of their backs. The Queen was one of the first to realize that attempting to separate the siblings would cause a Vampire to turn to dust.

The five of them made quick work of the assembled Vampires and when the dust and blood settled only three remained alive. As they had not moved they were left where they stood.

"And what of these three?" Pam asked of the group eager to dispatch them.

"Rasul, Melody, Chester will you pledge fealty to us or would you like to join the rest of your group?" Eric asked straightening from his aggressive stance. Each dropped to their knee and pledged fealty to them as a whole.

"Are there any others here tonight?" Godric asked the kneeling Vampires.

"There are no other Vampires but there are the human donors and of course the Were day guards." Rasul replied not taking his eyes off the floor though his voice was calm and even.

"Good. As we have other accommodations, we will reconvene tomorrow two hours after first dark. We expect everyone to attend - spread the word." Godric said and relaxed his posture looking forward to leaving the palace as soon as possible.

"Are you aware that Sophie Anne was in marriage negotiations with Arkansas?" Rasul asked looking up slowly gauging their reactions carefully. Seeing their relaxed demeanours he rose to his feet his actions were mimicked by the others.

"No I was not and I am sure that this will not be the only surprise we will find." Eric answered being privy to most of the goings on in the kingdom having been a Sheriff of Louisiana for some seventy-five years.

"Be safe. We will continue this tomorrow." Godric said and all three Vampires bowed deeply until the five of them were out of the room.

'Let's get them out of here they are about to collapse.' Godric thought as he swept Sookie up into his arms while Jason leant heavily on Pam.

'Let me take him Pam you lead the way to our New Orleans home.' Eric thought and then tossed Jason over his shoulder and the three of them Vamped out of the palace and took to the sky. They flew swiftly, as dawn was approaching, to their home in the Garden district. They quickly entered the home by the rear entrance and made their way promptly up to the light tight rooms. Eric passed Jason off to Pam as they passed her room. Pam hauled Jason into her room and quickly divested them both of their clothing. The dawn pulled her under the moment she had them situated under the covers.

Sookie had fallen asleep in Godric's arms so he went straight to the master bedroom and laid her in the middle of the California king sized bed. She managed to stay mostly clean other than transfer from Godric's clothes while he carried her. Godric wanted to make her more comfortable so he took off her shoes and purse, which was still securely across her body and placed them on the dresser. His clothes were soon in a pile on the floor along with Eric's and they both pulled back the covers and got in on either side of the massive bed. They curled themselves around her and let the dawn take them under.

* * *

Tall blond and dead and family meet the Stackhouse siblings - Home Page

Chapter 7 - New Orleans - Next

Chapter 5 - Off to play with our new friends - Back


End file.
